Shattered
by Airforce1990
Summary: Chase is getting bullied, both at home and at school. What happens when it gets too much, will the teachers step in, will his family stop it before Chase heart and soul get shattered too much to be fixed. Set in Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Only the Beginning**

Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport walks into the lab after finishing the mission they were just on, greeting Leo and Mr. Davenport. Adam walks up to Chase and slaps him on the back, "thanks Chase."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Exactly, best mission ever." Adam and Bree start laughing while Chase walks over to his capsule and changes out of his mission suit. Once he gets done he exits his capsule, as his siblings still laughing. He walks to the elevator and goes up to the main floor, and greets Tasha, who is Leo's mom and my step-mom, "Hi Tasha."

"Hi honey, are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You just got done with a mission and you need to keep up your strength."

"I'm sure Tasha, but thank you anyway."

"Ok." Tasha moves herself into the kitchen keeping her busy while Chase goes to the couch in the living room and lay on it. A few minutes later Tasha comes over and sits a cup on the table next him, Chase looks over and asks Tasha while looking at the cup, "what's this?"

"Its' herbal tea, it helps."

"Thanks Tasha but I'm not thirsty."

"Just try it honey."

"Ok." Chase takes a sip of the tea and gives a smile to Tasha. Tasha moves back to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for dinner when Adam and Bree comes up from the lab. Bree tells Tasha, "Hey Tasha, I'm going to the mall, ok."

"That's fine Bree."

"Sweet, later losers." Bree says this while looking at Chase, Adam also says, "I'm going to the park, see ya suckers." Adam also says this while looking at Chase for the last part before leaving the house. Chase gets up from the couch, takes his cup into the kitchen, sat it down by the sink and walks out the back porch and sits in one of the lounge chairs.

* * *

Leo comes up from the lab into the kitchen where he sees his mom by the counter, "hey mom, why did you make tea?"

"Made it for Chase."

"Where is he?"

"The back porch."

"Thanks." Leo pecks his mom on the cheek and grab the cup of tea and heads out to the back porch. He sees Chase on the lounge chair, Leo sits the cup of tea on the patio table and sits on the other lounge chair. "I don't want to talk Leo, just leave me alone."

"If you want to talk about anything, I am here for you."

"Thanks Leo, but I'm ok."

"Just drink the tea."

"Ok. I'll just sit here and read and drink tea."

"Ok." Leo gets up walks to the house, he opens the door and looks back towards Chase, Chase had picked up an e-reader and had started reading. Leo walks through the door and went to help his mom with dinner.

* * *

An hour later Leo walks out onto the porch, "hey Chase, dinner is ready."

"Thanks Leo, I'll be right there."

"Ok." Leo walks back and sits at the kitchen table when Chase walks in and sat down at the table asking Tasha, "Where are Bree and Adam?"

"They called, both of them are eating at the food court in the mall."

"Ok, so what are we having for dinner, everything smells good."

"We are having baby back ribs with baked potatoes, home style mac and cheese, baked beans, corn on the cobb and cornbread."

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just thought that you kids should have something special, you all do so much and deserve a treat.

"Then shouldn't Bree and Adam be here too."

"I told them that we are having a special dinner, if they want to eat at the food court instead of at home then so be it, more for the rest of us. So tuck in and enjoy."

"Can I say something first."

"Of course you can."

"I just want to say thank you for everything, for teaching us what it is to be a hero, to be a person, you taught us what it to have a family, you became our dad without us realizing it, and Tasha, you became a mom to us, so thank you for all you have done for us."

"Chase, you don't have to thank us that is what being parents are all about, we love you unconditionally." With that said every filled their plates up with the food and ate their dinner while making idle conversation between the four. When everyone got done with their dinner, Tasha went into the kitchen and brought out half a gallon of vanilla ice cream and an apple pie. Leo went and got the dessert plates from the cabinet, Tasha cut the pie in fours and gave each one of them their piece while Mr. Davenport scooped out the ice cream. They sat down and enjoyed their desserts. Afterwards, both Chase and Leo cleared the table and went to the couch in the living room and played some video games.

* * *

One hour later, Adam and Bree came waltzing in with a smile on their face, "Hey Leo, hey dork." Adam said to them while going into the kitchen. Bree sits down on the couch, knocking Chase of the side of it onto the floor. Leo looks over to her, "hey, Chase and I were playing a game."

"Whatever, the games stupid anyways."

"You are being rude Bree."

"Well I can, I am your sister."

"Whatever," with that both Chase and Leo head down to the lab. When they get there, Chase goes to his capsule in the middle and changes into his nightclothes. After a few seconds, he exit his capsule and still see Leo in the lab with him, "I'm just going to do homework Leo, you can go back upstairs.

"That's cool, I have homework too. What are you going to work on?"

"Homework for history." Chase looks up to see a panic look on Leo's face, "what do you mean history homework." Both Chase and Leo are in the same history class, "oh, I'm working on the paper that isn't due for another couple of weeks."

"Oh," Leo calms down after that, "what are you doing your paper on."

"I'm doing it on the beginnings of the NASA program with emphasis on the mercury, Gemini and Apollo missions along with an emphasis on President Kennedy and his role in the program."

"Cool, I haven't figured out I'll do for the paper yet. I don't want to do either the civil rights movement or Martin Luther King Jr., I think those are to cliché and it will probably be done quite a few times, I also don't want to do the civil war or the American Revolution so I am stumped on what I want to do."

"What about something that has to do with world history."

"Well I thought about something to do with World War 2, but I just don't know, I think that will be done too, or at least the American side of the war."

"What about doing a comparison paper."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Andrews said we can combine any two elements, so why don't you compare Adolf Hitler to a literature character."

"Yea, but which character and which literary reference."

"What about Tom Riddle from Harry Potter?"

"You think Mr. Andrews would approve."

"I would think so, he did say we can combine two elements together."

"Yea, that sounds interesting." At that moment, both Adam and Bree come down into the lab, "hey you two, doing some nerd studying," Bree says, "Yea, maybe you should do some, you might actually get better grades," Chase retorts back.

"Maybe if you notch down your geekiness, you might actually get a girlfriend." Adam pipes, "Ha, he will never get a girlfriend, he is not cool enough."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Chase climbs into his capsule and closes his eyes, while Adam and Bree goes back up to the living room, and Leo goes up to his room for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Chase wakes up a look at his siblings' capsules, seeing that they are still asleep, he walks out of his capsule and up to the kitchen for some breakfast. Once he get to the kitchen, he sees that he is the only one there, so he looks into the refrigerator for something to eat and picks up a selection of fruit, a piles strawberries, watermelon, grapes, orange slices, banana slices, pineapple and kiwi into a bowl and then pick up a container of strawberry and banana yogurt and dip some into a bowl, then he got a glass of apple juice and went to the bar seating. A couple minutes later, Leo comes down to the kitchen from his bedroom, his nightclothes still and rummages through the fridge getting the milk out along with a box of powdered sugar o's, he dumps the cereal in a bowl along with the milk and head to the bar and sat next Chase and they eat in companionable silence. Tasha comes in a few minutes later, hugs both Chase and Leo and greets them, "hello boys," Leo answers back, "hey mom, what are you doing up early."

"Donald has a meeting this morning, so I just got up when he did. You want anything else, I'm making pancakes for Donald."

"No mom, I'm fine with my cereal." Leo finishes up with his breakfast and gets up, "well, I'm going to get dress for school." With that, Leo walks back up to his bedroom while Chase finishes his own breakfast, gets up and out his dishes away, walk over to Tasha a give her a hug and went back down to the lab. There he sees Adam and Bree, with Bree panicking, "Chase, why didn't you wake me, now I'm going to be late for school."

"No you won't, you can get ready in your capsule and super speed to school."

"I like taking a shower and getting dress on my own, and Davenport doesn't like it when we use our bionics like that."

"Never stopped you before."

"Anyway, why didn't you wake us up?"

"It's not my job to wake you up Bree, you have to do that all on your own."

"Are you always this obnoxious?" Adam pipes up after hearing this question, "of course he is, just like being tiny and a fun-killer."

"Whatever, I need to finish getting ready. Chase gets into his capsule, the capsule changing him out of his nightclothes into a burgundy shirt, a burgundy and plaid button shirt, black jeans and back high top shoes. He gets out of his capsule and walk over to his book bag, grabbing it, he walks over to the elevator and went up to the living room where he sees Leo ready, he sees Mr. Davenport at the table eating breakfast, he calls out, "bye, Leo and I are going to school." Tasha replies back, "Ok honey, have fun." With that both Chase and Leo walk out the door and on their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Bullied at School**

Chase and Leo walk into their high school, Mission Creek High School Home of the Fighting Dingos', Chase walks over to his locker while Leo walks over to his. Chase puts away his textbooks that he had brought home the day before while getting his English Lit Text and his Anatomy and Physiology textbooks, while Leo got his English Lit and Physics books. They see Adam and Bree enter into the school, walking down the hallway, they slap hands of their friends. They both walk to their lockers while both Chase and Leo walk to their class.

* * *

They both enter the classroom and sit in their seats waiting for the teacher Mr. Flynn to arrive. They watch as the other students start filing into the classroom, going to their seats until the teacher shows up. Chase, with his bionic hearing was able to hear the conversation around him, they were mainly talking about him and making fun of him, Chase puts his head down on the desk until he hears his teacher walk into the class. "All right, settle down, stop talking and open your books to unit 3, The Spirit of Individualism. Chase, can you tell me what romanticism and transcendentalism is."

"Romanticism is a noun, it is a style of art and literature during the late 18th and early 19th centuries that emphasized the imagination and emotions, it is also the quality or state of impractical or unrealistic, in other words romantic feeling or ideas. Transcendentalism is a philosophy which says that thought and spiritual things are more real than ordinary human experience and material things."

"Nerd alert, nerd alert, the nerd is speaking again." A student in the back calls out.

"That's enough Shane, you have a detention with me after school, don't be late. Thank you Chase, and that is correct, the more simple definition. We will be learning about both romanticism and transcendentalism for the next couple of weeks. For your in depth homework assignment that will be due in two weeks, I want a five page paper on one of the authors that is in part 1 of the unit along with an analysis of the writing that is showcased in the book." Mr. Flynn lecture about the subject for the next 45 minutes until the bell rings, "your homework for tonight is to define the literary terms from the unit, this is due tomorrow." With that, the students left the classroom, Leo waved goodbye to Chase and they both left the classroom with Leo going to physics, a class he shares with Bree, while Chase walks to his anatomy and physiology classroom.

* * *

Chase walks into the classroom and sits at his desk until Ms. Edwards who is the teacher walk into the classroom and sat behind her desk. She looks up and starts speaking, "today we will start on the skeletal system and joints. The skeleton is a lot more than a collection of bone, it forms the framework for your body. The skeleton is composed of bones, cartilages, joints, and ligaments and accounts for about 20 percent of body mass. The adult human skeleton contains 206 bones. Bones make up most of the skeleton while cartilages occur only in isolated and ligaments connect bones and reinforces joints, allowing required movements while restricting motions in other directions. Joints is the junctions between bones and provide for the remarkable mobility of the skeleton. Joints, or articulations is the sites where two or more bones meet. Our joints have two fundamental functions; they give our skeleton mobility and they hold it together. Joints are the weakest parts of the skeleton, nevertheless, their structure resists various forces, such as crushing or tearing, that threaten to force them out of alignment. However, we will discuss joints later, our main lesson for today is on the skeletal system. Chase, what are the two parts of the skeleton and their functions."

"The two parts of the skeleton is the axial skeleton and the appendicular skeleton. The axial skeleton consists of three major regions: the skull, vertebral column and the thoracic cage. This part of the skeleton forms the longitudinal axis of the body, supports the head, neck and trunk, and protects the brain, spinal cord, and the organs in the thorax. The bones of the limbs and their girdles are collectively called the appendicular system because they are appended to the axial skeleton that forms the longitudinal axis of the body. The appendicular skeleton enables us to carry out the movements typical of our lifestyle, like when we take a step, throw a ball, or pop a caramel into our mouth, we are making good use of our appendicular skeleton."

"Well done Chase. We will begin with the axial system and then move onto the appendicular system." Ms. Edwards continues with the lecture, with Chase taking notes on what she is lecturing about, however, halfway through the class period, Chase starts hearing whispers from his classmates. His classmates are whispering about him from what he could tell, calling him names like teacher's pet, nerd, geek, and loser. He could also hear them talking about if he had any friends, too. Apparently the teacher also hears some of the stuff they were talking about and stops the lecture, "Jordan, do you have to something to say."

"No ma'am."

"Then I suggest that you listen to the lecture and take notes, you'll need it for the test." Ms. Edwards went back to the lecture. Right before the bell rings, Ms. Edwards look up and passed out a worksheet, "your homework for tonight is to name the bones in the first figure, which is the basic structure of the human skeleton and bones of the skull, both anterior and posterior, the bones of the mandible and the vertebral column. This is due tomorrow." The bell rings and the students file out of the classroom. Chase takes his time packing up his notes and book into his book bag and left the classroom. He goes to his locker and put his stuff in while getting history and his trigonometry book form his locker. He meet Leo at his locker since they have the next two classes together. Leo finished gathering his stuff and they both walk to their next class.

* * *

They walk into the classroom and sees Mr. Andrews already at his desk, writing stuff on the blackboard. Chase and Leo takes their sits and then Mr. Andrews start speaking, "as you all know, you have a paper that paper is due at the end of semester and counts for 25 percent of your grade. The paper is supposed to be no less than 12 pages, using 12 font and having it double spaced. It will be in MLA format, if it's not, then you will lose 15 points, you are also supposed to have a minimum of eight sources, of not then you will lose 5 points. The cover page and the bibliography page does not count towards the 12 pages, if it is less than 12 pages than you will lose 15 points. For everyday it is late, that will be another 10 points off each day it is late. The paper will be worth 250 points, so you all better out forth your best effort. Now onto the lesson for the day. We are finishing the last chapter of unit three which you should have already red, you will have a test on Friday on the unit. For the past few weeks, you have learned about the American reform from 1897 to 1920. Can anyone explain how urbanization, mechanization, scientific agriculture and federal aid affected and changed farm life in the years from 1900 to 1920?" Chase is the only that raises his hand, "yes, Chase."

"Urbanization is the process in which towns and cities are formed and become larger as more and more people begin living and working in central areas. Between 1900 and 1920 the urban population increased by about 24 million, while the rural population only increased by about 6 million. The growing urban population meant more mouths to feed and a growing demand for farm products. Mechanization is when products are produce by or as if by a machine instead of by people or animals. By the 1920s, farmers were using trucks and tractors, and with the new sources of power such as gasoline and electricity, farmers were using power driven machinery. Scientific agriculture is the application of soil and plant science to land management and crop production. Chemists discovered the secrets of the soil, biologists improved the life span and productivity of livestock, plants, grains, and fruits, and bacteriologists discovered ways to check blights and diseases in both plants and animals. Scientists also began to develop new grains and fruits resistance to disease and better adapted to varying climatic conditions. And much of the new research and experimentation was carried on by the federal government or in state institutions created with the aid of federal grants. For example, The Hatch Act of 1887 provided money for agricultural experiment stations and farms in each state."

"Thank you Chase, a very well thought out and detail answer that is also correct. With these improvements and many and many others including..." Mr. Andrews continues his lecture, until the bell rang, he calls out, "for homework, do the first two section survey of the chapter and tomorrow we will finish the chapter." With that, Chase and Leo gather up their materials and goes up to the teachers desk, "what can I do for the two of you?"

"We were wondering of Leo could do a comparison paper and combining two elements?"

"What two elements were you think of combining?"

"Well for history I would write about War World 2 and the second element would be a literary reference, and use Harry Potter, comparing Adolf Hitler and his persecution of Jews in War World 2 and Tom Riddle from Harry Potter and his persecution of what is referenced to as muggles and muggle-borns."

"I like the idea, I approve of the idea and I am looking forward to reading the paper."

"Thank you." With that the to of them leave the classroom heading for their pre-calculus/trigonometry class.

* * *

Chase and Leo walk into their class, and sit at their desks, only taking out a piece of paper, pencil and their calculators as they have a test in the class. They wait for their teacher, Mr. Burrows to show up to the classroom, until then Chase and Leo chat about the upcoming test. As the bell rings Mr. Burrows walks into the classroom, puts his briefcase on the desk, he takes out the test from his briefcase and sits them on the desk, "as you all know, you have a test today and I do hope you all studied for it. You have 45 minutes to finish the 25 questions. Your time starts when the last person gets their test sheet, keep them facing down until I says so." Mr. Burrows grabs the test and start handing them out, face down, "when you done, grab the worksheet on my desk and start working on it. It is a preview of the next chapter in your textbook and your homework for tonight." Mr. Burrows finished handing the test out to the class and walk back up to his desk, "you may begin." Mr. Burrows goes to his chair behind his desk and sits down, watching his students and making sure no one cheats. Chase gets up from his chair, already done with his test after 25 minutes and walk up to the desk and hand his test to Mr. Burrows, he grabs the math worksheet and goes back to his desk and started working on it. Another ten minutes goes by when the next student gets done, Leo gets done with about five minutes left. When everyone turns in their test, they pick up the worksheet, most of them putting it into their binders or folders and into their book bag. The bell rings and everyone hurries out, with Chase and Leo being the last to leave. They walk to their lockers and put their stuff in there and Chase heads to the cafeteria while Leo heads in the opposite direction looking for Janelle.

* * *

Chase walks into the cafeteria and heads towards the food line to get his lunch. He picks up turkey and gravy, an apple, a pudding and a milk, and start walking towards the table he sits at with his siblings. However, before he gets there, he slips and falls after Trent spills his soda in his path. Chase falls, landing hard on his back, looking up he sees his lunch tray falling down on him, covering him in food. He wipes some gravy off of his face and looks up, only to see the other kids, including his siblings laughing and pointing their fingers at him. Chase stands up and walks out of the cafeteria towards his locker and opens it, putting away his book bag and grabbing the bag of clothes he has stashed. After closing his locker, he goes to the closest bathroom and enters the biggest stall in it. He changes out his dirty clothes and into the clean clothes that is in the bag which is a black V-neck shirt and khaki pants, then he leans against the wall and slides down, sitting down on the floor. He pulls his legs up to his chest and put his head down on his knees, sitting in the stall by himself.

* * *

A couple minutes after Chase left the cafeteria, Leo walks in with Janelle and looks towards the lunch ladies cleaning up a mess. He walks over to the table where Adam and Bree are sitting and asks, "where's Chase, he came in before me." Bree answers him, "don't know, and I really don't care. You should have seen this prank that Trent played on Chase though."

"Why?"

"Because Chase got schooled. It was so funny and all Trent had to do was spill his soda on floor where Chase was walking and Chase did the rest."

"What happened?" Leo ask concern, "well, like I said, Trent spilled some soda on the floor and Chase slipped and fell, landing on his back, but was so funny was that Chase already had gotten his food, so while he was on the floor, the food came down, splatting him with it."

"What happened after that?"

"Chase got up and walked out, actually he just left, you might be able to catch up with him." Leo and Janelle leaves the cafeteria to look for Chase. After about fifteen minutes Janelle says, "Leo, maybe we should go back to the cafeteria, Chase might be there."

"I doubt it. Chase probably felt humiliated so he wouldn't go back in, I just don't know where he would have gone to."

"Maybe a bathroom to change."

"Yea, but I already checked the bathrooms, he wasn't in them."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said Chase most likely felt humiliated, that is why he is hiding. So, going with that theory, do you believe that he would answer you if you did go to the correct bathroom?"

"Your right, he probably wouldn't have since he would have wanted to be alone."

"Besides, you'll be seeing him this afternoon at home, you can check up on him."

"Ok, I'm just worried. It isn't like Chase to miss a meal."

"But it won't kill him, he can just get a snack when he gets home."

"Ok, let's head back to the cafeteria, I am hungry." Leo and Janelle walk back to the cafeteria for lunch before heading off to their next class.

* * *

Chase wakes up from his nap in the bathroom, his back hurting from the way he was sitting, he looks at his watch and sees that he missed the rest of his classes. He gets up and walks out of the bathroom and goes to his locker, he gets out his textbooks for the classes he has to do homework in and leaves the school. He walks home and goes down to the lab where he sees Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree training. Mr. Davenport looks up and notices Chase, "Chase, I would like to talk to you."

"Ok." Chase outs down his book bag and follow Mr. Davenport out of the lab and up to the living room, "Chase, please down at the table." Chase sits down at the table with Mr. Davenport sitting across from him. "Chase, I got a call from the school telling me that you skipped your last three classes. Do you want to explain to me why the son who loves school would skip three classes?" Chase stays silent, looking down at his fingers. "Come on Chase, there has to be reason why you would skip."

"Can I go?"

"No, I want an explanation as to why you skipped classes."

"Well, you're not getting one so lay off of me." Chase gets up from the table, Mr. Davenport says, "fine, you won't tell me that's ok, but you're grounded for three days." Chase turns around sharply and exclaims, "what, why?"

"You skipped three classes without an explanation. Now, if you want to explain why you skipped those classes then I can amend the grounding."

"Ugh," Chase turns around and goes to a spare bedroom and lays down on the bed.

Mr. Davenport signs and runs his hand through his hair, his wife Tasha comes into the living room and hug him around the waist, "he'll tell you eventually honey."

"I doubt that."

"Have you thought about asking the other kids? Maybe they know why."

"Ok." Mr. Davenport takes the elevator down to the lab and sees Leo at his mission specialist desk working on homework, while Adam and Bree were laughing about something. When they see Mr. Davenport come back into the lab, they stop laughing. Mr. Davenport asks the kids, "Do you know why Chase would skip his last three classes of the day."

"Nope." Both Adam and Bree answers at the same time and go back to sparring like they were doing before Mr. Davenport left to talk with Chase. However, Mr. Davenport notices the frown on Leo's face and walks over to him, "Leo, do you know why Chase skipped his classes?" Leo gets up from the chair and walks over to the elevator with Mr. Davenport following him. They take the elevator back up to the living room and Leo goes over to the couch and start talking, "all I know is that Chase got pranked at lunch, he got his lunch on him and I would guess he went to a bathroom to change. I don't know why Chase didn't go, you would have to ask Chase why he didn't go."

"I did, he didn't say anything."

"Janelle and I went looking for him after I was told what had happened but we couldn't find him so I don't know what he did when he left the cafeteria."

"Thanks Leo. Why don't you help your mom with dinner?"

"Ok. Do you know what we are having for dinner?"

"Chicken and macaroni and cheese."

"Good. Oh, do you know if Chase got a snack. With what happened at lunch, his lunch falling on him and all, he didn't have anything to eat since this morning."

"I don't think so, but I can ask Eddy. Eddy, did Chase get a snack when he came in." Eddy, the Davenports smart home system answers from the wall, "no he did not."

"Thanks." Leo goes into the kitchen to help his mom finish dinner while Mr. Davenport start going back down to the lab, "hey, Big D."

"Yea Leo."

"You might want to ask Adam and Bree what happened at lunch since they were there and thought the prank was funny."

"Ok." Mr. Davenport continues down to the lab via the elevator.

* * *

Leo and Tasha finishes dinner and calls the others to the dinner table, however, Chase did not reply back so Leo goes into the bedroom that Chase had gone into after the talk with Mr. Davenport. Leo sees Chase laying underneath the covers, Leo says, "Chase, dinner is ready."

"Not hungry," Chase mumbles under the covers, "leave me alone Leo."

"You need to eat something."

"I told you I am not hungry, please go away." Leo stays for a couple of seconds before going back to the kitchen, he grabs a plate and put a piece of chicken and a scoop of the mac and cheese onto it, he goes into the fridge a grab the ice tea and pours some into a glass. He grabs the plate and glass and brings it up to Chase, where Chase is in the same spot as when he had left. Leo sits the plate and glass on the nightstand, "if you do decide that you are hungry, I brought up a plate for you." Chase doesn't say anything, Leo turns around and left, pausing a few seconds in the doorway, turning around, he sees that Chase hasn't moved, he signs and goes back down to the dinner table and start eating himself.

* * *

Chase gets out of the bed, getting up he still sees the plate of chicken and mac and cheese on the table, he grabs the plate and glass and take it down to the kitchen, putting them on the counter by the sink, he goes down to the lab and goes into his capsule as he see his siblings already in their own. He changes out of his clothes and into the black nightclothes and he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Escalation**

Chase wakes up in his capsule the next morning, he steps out of it and looks towards his siblings, seeing them sleeping he contemplates whether or not to wake them up, he looks at the clock and see that it's not even six in the morning yet so he decides not to wake them up yet. He takes the elevator up to the living room, sitting on the couch, he grabs the remote and turn the television on, putting on cartoons, and lay on the couch. After the show is done, he gets up and go into the kitchen, he grabs a bowl from the cupboard and open the fridge, getting out the yogurt, he scoops some out into the bowl and goes back to the couch and watch more cartoons while eating his yogurt. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and he turns around seeing that is was Leo, Leo waved lazily to Chase, still sleepy after getting up and goes into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. He goes to the glass table and sit down to eat. Chase turns back to the television watching the cartoon until it ended. When the cartoon ended Chase goes down to the lab while Leo goes back to his room to get ready for school. Chase gets to the lab and still sees Adam and Bree sleeping, he looks towards the time and seeing that it is just after seven in the morning he decides to wake them up. He goes over to Bree's capsule first and knocks on the glass, Bree wakes up and looks angrily at Chase before stepping out, still glaring at Chase, Bree goes up to the living room while Chase walks over to Adam and taps on his capsule also waking him up. Adam steps out of the capsule, already changed for the day and goes up to the kitchen for breakfast, all without looking at Chase once. Chase signs to himself and steps into his own capsule to change into his own clothes: a black polo shirt and black jeans with black high tops, once that is done, he steps out of the capsule, and walked over to gather up his book bag in the corner of the lab and left. He meets Leo at the elevator and both go up to the living room. When they get there, they both see Adam and Bree eating and Tasha at the sink. Leo goes over to his mom and gives her a peck on the cheek. Both Adam and Bree go down to the lab at the same time and Tasha goes to her room to get ready for the day. Chase takes out the bread, ham, mustard and mayonnaise and makes himself a sandwich. He grabs a bag of chips from the pantry along with a bottle of water and puts it into a brown paper bag to take to school for lunch. Then both Chase and Leo head to the door, leaving for school early.

* * *

Chase went to his locker to get his textbook, _The Language of Literature American Literature_ , he grabs his book along with his binder and head to his class. He sits in his chair, waiting for his teacher to come in. His classmate Kyle walks into the classroom, bumping into Chase des, "hey dork, give me your homework, I forgot to do mine."

"No." Kyle leans over the desk into Chase face, "what did you say dork? I told you to hand over your homework and you will do that."

"I said no, you should have done your own homework."

"I don't care what you says, I want your homework." Without neither of them noticing, Mr. Flynn the English Literature walks into the classroom, he startles both Chase and Kyle when he starts speaking, "Mr. Warren that will be detention for the next week with me and a zero on your homework, now sit in your desk before you get into more trouble. And you can put your homework on my desk" With that the rest of the students scramble to get their homework and put it on the desk and then into their own seats including Leo. "Now class, today we will be learning about the poet and writer Henry Wordsworth Longfellow. Can anyway tell me some of his literary work?" Chase raises his hand, "yes Chase."

"Henry Longfellow wrote novels such as Hyperion and Kavanagh, along with poetry such as The Village Blacksmith, The Song of Hiawatha, Paul Revere's Ride and The Children's Hour."

"That is right. He also wrote A Psalm of Life. Can anyway tell me the meaning of the poem." Chase once again raises his hand and Mr. Flynn points his arm towards him, "The poem expresses the ideology that life is a solemn virtue and one should make it worthwhile by becoming a role-model generations. The poem also stresses that as long as one lives, one should strive for making his life noteworthy, and inspire others to create their own footprints."

"Correct Chase. Though much of Longfellow work is categorized as lyric poetry, he experimented with many forms, including hexameter and free verse and his published poetry shows great versatility using anapestic and trochaic forms, blank verse, heroic couplets, ballads and sonnets. He often used didacticism in his poetry and much of his poetry imparts cultural and moral values, he particularly focused on promoting life as being more than material pursuits. He also often used allegory in his work along with metaphors. Many of the metaphors he used in his poetry as well as subject matter came from legends, mythology, and literature. Can anyone tell me of two poems that Longfellow used a legend, mythology or literature?" Chase raises his hand and Mr. Flynn points to him, "he uses Norse Mythology for the Skeleton in Armor and Finnish legends for the Song of Hiawatha."

"Correct." Mr. Flynn continues to lecture on Henry Wordsworth Longfellow for the rest of the class, right before the bell rings he calls out, "your homework for tonight is to read A Psalm of Life and write an opinion piece on it, include what you believe the moral of the poem. You are dismissed." With that everyone gathers up their stuff and walks out of the classroom, Kyle bumps into Chase and asks, "What favors are you giving to be the teachers' pet?" Chase pales at the question and runs out of the classroom while the rest of the class laugh, however Mr. Flynn calls out, "Mr. Warren, please see me after school, your parents will know what you just said."

* * *

Chase hurries to his locker and got his textbook for his next class out, he walks as slow as he can to his classroom and enters right before the bell rings. Ms. Edwards clears her throat, "please place your homework on my desk." Everyone stands up and puts their homework on the desk and walk back to their own desk. "Yesterday you learned about the axial skeleton, today I am going to over the appendicular skeleton. Bones of the limbs and their girdles are collectively called the appendicular skeleton because they are appended to the axial skeleton that forms the longitudinal axis of the body. Can anyone tell me the bones of the appendicular skeleton?" Chase raises his hand, "yes Chase."

"The appendicular skeleton consists of the clavicle, scapula, humerus, radius, ulna, phalanges, t metacarpals, femur, patella, tibia, fibula, tarsals and metatarsals."

"That is correct." Ms. Edwards hears snickering in the classroom, "Mr. Stratton, is something funny."

"No ma'am."

"Then I suggest you stop it before you get in trouble. Now, the pectoral girdles which consists of your clavicle and scapula attach the upper limbs to the body trunk while the sturdier pelvic girdle secures the lower limbs. The clavicle is also called the collar bone. They are slender, doubly curved bones that can be felt along their entire course as they extend horizontally across the superior thorax. Each clavicle is cone shaped at its medial sternal end, which attaches the sternal manubrium, and flattened at its lateral acromial end, which articulates with the scapula. The clavicle act as braces: They hold the scapulae and arms out laterally, away from the narrower superior part of the thorax. This bracing function becomes obvious when the clavicle is fractured: The entire shoulder region collapses medially. The clavicle also transmit compression forces from the upper limbs to the axial skeleton. The scapulae, or shoulder blades, are thin, triangular flat bones. Each scapula has three borders: The superior border is the shortest and sharpest border, the medial or the vertebral border parallels the vertebral column and the thick lateral or axillary border abuts the armpit and ends superiorly in a small, shallow fossa, called the glenoid cavity." The teacher continues to lecture about the appendicular skeleton until she finishes right before the bell rings, "your homework for tonight is to answer the review questions at the end of the chapter, and this is due at the beginning of class. We will also be doing a lab for the skeleton system so bring your lab books with you. You are dismissed." The students gathers their stuff together, with Jordan snickering to his friend Jessica as they start to leave the classroom, "I wonder if he will ever get a girlfriend."

"Never, he is too much of a dork to be dateable, I think he might be a fag." Ms. Edwards calls towards them, "Ms. Smith and Mr. Stratton, a detention the rest of the week, we don't use that kind of language at school."

"Yes ma'am." Ms. Edwards look towards Chase who had lingered back so that everyone else could leave, and since his teacher heard the students talking, he did to, Ms. Edwards asks, "are you alright Chase." Chase signs and says, "Yes Ms. Edwards, they are just words."

"I know Chase, but sometimes words hurt more than anything else."

"Yea right."

"You now that saying, sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me."

"Yea, what about it?"

'It's wrong Chase, I can tell by looking at your face that those words hurt."

"You're wrong Ms. Edwards, I'm fine. I'm going to be to my next class." With that Chase walks out of the classroom, he goes to his locker and gets his books for his next two classes.

* * *

Chase walks into his history classroom right when the bell rings, he takes out his homework and puts it on the desk with the rest of the papers and then takes his seat. He sees both Jordan and Jessica glaring at him, Leo catches his attention and gives him a look, Chase just looks back at him and shrugs his shoulders. They look towards the front of the class when Mr. Andrews starts the lecture, "today we will be finishing the chapter. Conditions for the industrial worker as well as the farmer improved considerably during the early 1900s. In an effort to improve the conditions of wage earners, European and American legislators began to pass laws commonly referred to as social legislation." Mr. Andrews looks up and spots a student doodling in his notebook, "Chase, can you tell me what social legislation mean?" Chase looks up at his teacher and answers, "social legislation is any act passed by the legislature or a decree issued by the government for the removal of certain social evils or for the improvement of social conditions or with the aim of bringing about social reform."

"That is correct Chase, I suggest you pay more attention in class."

"Yes sir." Chase hears snickers and whispers from his classmates, he looks down to his notebook and listens to the lecture, "In the United States these laws were mainly passed by the northern and western states. In general, the first state laws limited hours of work and improved working conditions. As early as 1879, a Massachusetts law prohibited women and children from working more than 60 hours a week. Oregon enacted a similar law in 1903 and other states followed suit," Mr. Andrews continues his lecture until, "that is the end of the chapter along with the end of the unit, your test is on Friday, with the next two days we will be reviewing for the test. Your homework for tonight will be the section 3 survey along with the chapter survey and it will be due at the beginning of the class." The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff up, "Chase, will you stay behind?" Mr. Andrews calls out, Chase hears his classmates snicker, "hey, that's enough." Mr. Andrews calls out to the student. Chase sits down his book bag and face towards his teacher, "yes Mr. Andrews."

"Is everything alright Chase? It isn't like you not to pay attention in class."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was paying attention."

"Chase, you weren't. You were staring at your desk the whole class. I'm your teacher Chase, I am here to help you."

"Everything is fine, I need to leave or I'll be late for my next class."

"Ok Chase, but know that your teachers are here for you."

"Yea thanks." Chase picks up his book bag and walk out of the classroom to his next class. He enters the classroom and picks a desk in the back. The next class goes smoothly and soon the bell rings for the class to end. Chase picks up his bag and hurries out of the classroom, he stops by his locker and puts his bag in it, taking out the brown paper bag. He walks to the farthest bathroom from the cafeteria and sits in the stall while eating his lunch.

* * *

Leo walks into the cafeteria with Janelle by his side, he sees Adam and Bree sitting at their table but doesn't see Chase. He walks over and asks, "Have either of you see Chase?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"I'm worried, he hurried out of our last class fast and didn't stop to say hello to me all day."

"Well, he is Chase after all. Though I thought it was funny what they said to him after his class."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Duh, I have friends in that class. When they told me what they said, I laughed so hard."

"Why is it funny?"

"It just is. I think it's funny that people are speculating on his sexual orientation, Chase is gay, that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He just doesn't see it yet because he is blind to the truth."

"Does it really matter? Besides we know that he is not gay, he is our brother."

"Oh come on, they are just joking, it's not like we really believe it, it's just for laughs."

"Is Chase laughing?"

"Oh come on, he doesn't count, he is a fun-killer."

"Joking about something like isn't funny, it's downright cruel."

"Why do you even care Leo?"

"Because Chase is as much my brother as he is yours, and what you and Adam are doing to him isn't funny or cool, it is bullying."

"Whatever. If you going to kill the mood you don't have to stay here."

"Good, I don't want to stay." With that both Leo and Janelle leave the table and sit together with some of Janelle's friends. All too soon, the bell rings signaling the end of lunchtime and everyone goes their separate ways.

* * *

Chase hears the bell signaling that lunch is over, he gathers up his stuff and walk out of the stall, throwing away his trash from his lunch. He walks out of the bathroom and to his locker, getting his book and binder for his next class. He walks into class and sits in the back. He takes out his binder while his teacher Mr. Turner walk into the classroom. Mr. Turner looks up, looking around the room and notices Chase in the back of the room, he gives a small frown but puts his briefcase on his desk, "today we will discussing about behaviorism. Behaviorism is a behavioral approach to psychology that combines elements of philosophy, methodology and theory. It emerged methodologically in the early twentieth century as a reaction to mentalistic psychology, which often had difficulty making predictions that could be tested using rigorous experimental methods. What is the definition of mentalistic psychology?" When no one raises their hand, Mr. Turner looks around the class, "Chase, can you answer the question?" Chase looks up from his binder and looks to the teacher, "can you ask the question again?"

"Sure, what is the definition of mentalistic psychology?"

"In psychology, mentalism refers to those branches of study that concentrates on mental perception and thought processes."

"And do you know one of those branches?"

"Cognitive psychology."

"Yes, cognitive psychology is the scientific study of the mind and mental function including learning, memory, attention, perception, reasoning, language, conceptual development and decision making. The modern study of cognition rests on the premise that the brain can be understood as a complex computing system. However, we are learning about behaviorism. From early psychology in the nineteenth century, the behaviorist school of thought ran concurrently and shared commonalities with the psychoanalytic and Gestalt movements in psychology into the twentieth century, however, it also differed from the mental philosophy of the Gestalt psychologists in critical ways. Its main influences were Ivan Pavlov who investigated classical conditioning, Edward Thorndike and John B. Watson who rejected introspective methods and sought to restrict psychology to observable behaviors and B.F. Skinner who conducted research on operant conditioning and emphasized observing private events." Mr. Turner looks up and calls on Chase, Chase looks up, "Chase, what is the definition of classical conditioning?"

"Classical conditioning is a learning process in which an innate response to a potential stimulus comes to be elicited in response to a previously neutral stimulus."

"And how is it achieved?"

"It is achieved by repeated pairings of the neutral stimulus with the potential stimulus."

"And what is operant conditioning?"

"Operant conditioning is highly complex, integrating positive and negative conditioning into its practices. Operant behavior operated on the environment and is maintained by its antecedents and consequences."

"That's correct Chase. For the next two days we will be going in-depth about both classical and operant conditioning." Mr. Turner continues his lecture until his class ends, "your homework assignment is to write a compare and contrast paper on classical and operant conditioning it will be between three and five pages and is due this Friday." The bell rings and the students gather up their stuff and file out of the classroom, "Chase, stay behind will you." Mr. Turner calls out. Chase stops and turns around, walking up to the desk he stands in front of his teacher, "yes Mr. Turner."

"You didn't miss much in class yesterday, we went to library and worked on the research papers that is due at the end of the semester, however, I don't appreciate it when a student doesn't pay attention in class."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do Chase, and this isn't like you. Yes, I know what the students are whispering about but you shouldn't listen to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't care what they say. I need to get to class."

"Ok, but of you need anything, I'm here or you to talk to. I was bullied in high school and it's not something you need to go through alone."

"I'm not being bullied Mr. Turner, I need to go." Chase walks out of the classroom heading towards the gym.

* * *

Chase walks into the gym, going to the locker room he changes into his gym clothes and head into the gymnasium. He goes and sits at the bleachers waiting for the teacher to show up. His teacher shows up and tells them to line up as they will be playing basketball. Chase lines up in the line waiting to get pick, however he doesn't and as there is an uneven number of students, he is left out. He goes back to the bleachers to sit down and takes out his binder, starting on his homework for his classes. Soon the teacher tells everyone to go change and as Chase is walking back to the locker room, his classmate Derek shows up and trips him, falling to the ground, Chase sprawls out on the ground face first, hearing laughter around he lifts up his head, "hey Chase, watch where you walking, I don't want you germs touching me, I might get a STD from all the boys you take up the duff." Chase hurriedly gets up and walks fast to the locker room, getting his clothes form his gym locker, he walks into one of the stalls and changes. Chase changes and heads towards his last class of the day. With the day ending, Chase didn't have any more incidents. Chase goes locker and gets his books to do homework, putting them in his bag, he closes his locker and leave the school, walking home.

* * *

Chase walks through the front door of his house and goes to his bedroom, he puts his book bag on his desk and he collapses on the bed taking a nap. A short time later his phone beeps alerting him that there him that there is a mission. He walks down to the lab, Leo already at his mission specialist desk, while Adam and Bree casually strolls into the lab, laughing. They stop before Mr. Davenport, "ok, the mission is to gather intelligence. There is a company who is using this warehouse," he points to his computer screen, "there is a central computer lab in the warehouse, Chase will go to the computer and download all the information that is stored on the hard drive onto this flash drive," he holds up the tiny black flash drive, "Chase is the mission leader so listen to him when you get there. There will be no visual and limited audio on our end, however, you will able to communicate with each. Be careful." Adam, Bree and Chase steps into their capsules and changes into their mission suits.

* * *

They arrive at the warehouse, seeing no one around, they stealthy enter the control room with the computers, Chase walks towards the computers making sure there is no trap, "Bree and Adam, go to the two doorways and be the lookout, this will take about fifteen minutes." Looking towards the camera monitors, Chase is making sure no one interrupts them. Periodically checking the download and the monitors, Chase is keeping a lookout making sure there is no surprises. Chase looks at Bree and sees her texting on her phone, "Bree, get off of the phone."

"No."

"Yes, we are on a mission and you need to pay attention."

"We are alone, no one is here."

"It doesn't matter Bree, you still need to pay attention." Chase looks at Adam, "Adam, what are you doing?" Seeing him looking at the ground, "start paying attention."

"Whatever." Adam keeps looking at the ground while Bree keeps texting, Chase signs to himself and looks back towards the monitor, seeing two groups sneaking up behind both Bree and Adam, Chase tries to get their attention, however they are not listening to him, "Bree, lookout there are four men coming to your location."

"Shut up Chase," Bree mutes her communication device. "Adam, are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

"Listen to me, there are five men coming to your location." Chase hears a grunt and looks towards the monitor, seeing both Bree and Adam in a fight, he looks towards the download, seeing that it is finished, he takes the flash drive out and puts it in his pocket. He turns around but sees a man pointing a gun at him, "Hand it over."

"No."

"Do you really think you can take me on kid?"

"I don't have to think, I know I can." Chase and the men start fighting each other. The fight lasts a couple minutes until Chase hears the gun firing and feels a burning pain in his side. Chase looks down at his abdomen, seeing blood flowing out of the wound, the men he was fighting comes charging at him, Chase dodges the punch and seeing the knife in his hand, he grabs for his arm, grabbing it, Chase twists it until the knife is pointing away from and towards his attacker. His attacker drops the knife and twists around, ripping his arm out of Chases grip, and they continue to fight. Chase doesn't get an upper hand because of the pain his side, until he distracts his attacker and runs out of the building. Chase sees Bree with Adam, Adam clutching his arm, Chase goes over and looks at his brothers arm, seeing a knife wound he helps Adam up, grunting a bit and help him walk over to the helicopter that had used to get there. They climb into the helicopter and flies home, Chase looks at Bree, Bree seeing this gives Chase an angry look. Chase already feeling exhausted goes back to concentrating on flying until they get home. Bree helps Adam out of the helicopter and angrily stomps to the lab with Adam. Chase follows' in behind them, looking at Mr. Davenport tending Adams arm, he walks over to the cyber desk and sits the flash drive down on it. He goes to his capsule and changes out of his mission suit into a black shirt and sweatpants. He then takes the elevator up to the living room, he goes to the pantry that have the first aid materials, takes them out and goes into the bathroom. He takes of his top and look down to his wound, seeing that it is only a flesh wound, he cleans it and bandages it up, putting his t-shirt back on. He throws the trash away and steps out of the bathroom going to the living room, he sees Mr. Davenport and asks, "How is Adam?"

"He's going to be fine, no stitches. Bree said that you didn't warn them about the attackers. Can you explain that to me?"

"What?" Chase exclaims, "I told both of them that they had attackers coming at them but they didn't listen to me, in fact, Bree muted her communication device and was texting on her phone while Adam was too busy focusing on the ground to pay attention to anything around him."

"Chase, why would both Adam and Bree says that you didn't warn them?"

"Because they don't want to get into trouble. You have to believe Mr. Davenport."

"Chase I want to believe you but you just have an attitude, skipping classes, and today I got calls from your teachers telling me that you weren't paying attention in class. This isn't like you Chase."

"I didn't screw this mission up, if it wasn't for Adam and Bree then I wouldn't have gotten…" Chase abruptly stops realizing that he almost told Mr. Davenport that he got shot, "look Mr. Davenport, if you don't believe fine but I would never compromise a mission."

"I know that Chase, but with the way you are acting, I am going to make Bree the mission leader for the next one."

"Whatever." Chase signs tiredly and heads to his room, collapsing on the bed he instantly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Breaking Down**

Chase wakes up in his bed with a burning sensation in his side, he gets up and goes into the bathroom, and lifting up his shirt he sees blood through the bandage. He carefully removes the bandage from the wound, he picks up a soft towel, wet it and cleaned off the dried the blood that is on his skin. When he gets done with that, he cleans the wound and redress it with another bandage. He walks out of his room and down to the lab, seeing his siblings still sleeping, he steps into his capsule and changes into regular clothing, wearing a light blue V-neck shirt, a dark blue and black plaid shirt, black high tops and black jeans, he steps out of the capsule and head back up to his room. He goes over to his desk, where his homework is lying and sits down, finishing it before he leaves for school. Leo walks into his room about 7:30am, "Chase, ready to go to school."

"Sure." Chase gathers his homework up, putting it into his binder, he stuffs his books into his bag, carrying his binder with him he walks out of the room and down to the living room. Tasha looks up from her place in the kitchen, "Chase honey, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No Tasha, I'm not hungry."

"You're sure sweetie, I can put some toast in."

"I'm sure Tasha but thank you." Chase opens the front door and walks outside, walking to school.

* * *

Chase opens his locker door, putting his books in his locker, he keeps his American Literature book with him, putting his binder in his bag, he turns away and slips. He looks up and see Bree with a bottle of water in her hand, having an idea what happened, he stands up and walks to the bathroom hearing the laughter behind him. He goes into a stall and lifts up his shirt, seeing his wound bleeding again he takes out some gauze and clean the blood up and puts a new bandage on before walking out of the stall. He nearly runs into Leo who had come in behind him, "are you going to laugh at me too."

"No Chase, I'm here to ask you if you're alright. I saw you grimacing a bit when you stood up."

"I'm fine Leo."

"You sure, what Bree did was cruel."

"It's not like, it hasn't been that bad."

"Sometimes it's not just the pranks but also the words."

"I'm Leo, they are being kids. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm here for you no matter what Chase."

"Thanks Leo, but I don't need." Chase walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

Chase walks in his first period class and sits in the back waiting for his teacher Mr. Flynn, he watches as Leo walks into the classroom, Leo looking at him, Chase looks down to his notebook until his teacher shows up. Mr. Flynn walks into the classroom and puts his briefcase on the table, turning to his students, looking around he starts his lecture, "today we will be learning about Washington Irving. Irving was born in 1783 in New York City and was named after George Washington. He was an American author, essayist, biographer, and diplomat of the early nineteenth century. He is best known for his short stories "Rip Can Winkle" in 1819 and the "Legend of Sleepy Hollow" in 1820. His historical works include biographies of George Washington, Oliver Goldsmith and Muhammad, and several histories of fifteenth century Spain. He made his literary debut in 1802 with a series of observational letters to the _Morning Chronicle_. Irving, along with James Fenimore Cooper, was among the first American writers to acclaim in Europe. As America's first genuine internationally best-selling author, Irving advocated for writing as a legitimate profession, and argued for stronger laws to protect American writers from copyright infringement. Irving perfected the American short story and was the first American writer to place his stories firmly in the US. He is also generally credited as one of the first to generally credited as one of the first to write both in the vernacular, and without an obligation to the moral or didactic in his short stories, writing stories simply to entertain rather than to enlighten. Can anyone tell me what nickname Irving popularized?" No one raised their hand, Mr. Flynn looks around and spots Chase in the back writing in his notebook, "Chase, can you answer the question?" Chase look up, "Irving popularized the nickname Gotham for New York City, later used in the Batman comics and movies as the name of Gotham City."

"Yes, he is also credited with inventing the expression "the almighty dollar, " and one of his most lasting contributions to American culture is the way Americans perceive and celebrate Christmas. Chase, what are some of Irving's stories?"

"Irving have written stories such as _Bracebridge Hall, Tales of the Traveller, Chronicle of the Conquest of Granada, Tales of Albambra, The Crayon Miscellany, and The Adventures of Captain Bonneville_."

"That is correct," Mr. Flynn continues to lecture until the bell rings, "your homework for tonight is to read _The Devil and Tom Walker_ which is a short story by Irving that first appeared in his 1824 collection of stories titled _Tales of a Traveller_ and write a one paragraph summary of the story." The bells rings and the student gather up their staff.

* * *

Chase walks out of the classroom and into the hallway when Trent suddenly pushes him up against the wall, Chase tries to move but finds himself stuck to the wall. He looks up and sees his siblings Adam and Bree with smirks on their faces, Adam goes up to Chase and rips of his pants and shirt, than Kyle throws honey on him. Chase tries to get himself free from the superglue that is sticking him to the wall when he sees Jessica with a bucket of feathers. Jessica throws the feathers on Chase and they stick to his body. The students start taking pictures of him and laughing. Leo and Janelle comes into the hallway, seeing the crowd surrounding Chase, they push themselves through and see Chase stuck to the wall. Janelle runs off looking for a teacher to help while Leo goes up to Chase and tries to unstick Chase from the wall. Seeing that it is not working, Chase says to Leo, "it's not working, they put superglue on the wall."

"Well, there must be something we can do."

"I can't think of anything." Janelle comes running back with Mr. Flynn and Mr. Andrews with her. Seeing Chase stuck to the wall they call out to the remaining students, "everyone go into the gymnasium now before any of you get into any more trouble and I want to know who did this to Chase." With that the students left, hurrying to the gym. Mr. Flynn looks back at Chase and asks, "Who did this Chase?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, what this is, it's not right. It's call bullying."

"It's just a prank."

"A prank that is painful not to mention humiliating. Whoever did this to you, they didn't intend for it to be a prank, they intended for it to hurt you."

"Can you just get me down, the glue is irritating my skin."

"We're not sure what we can do. We've already called your dad and he is coming in." Mr. Davenport walks into the school, seeing Chase on the wall, he goes up to him, "What happened Chase?"

"I'm glued to the wall with superglue."

"I meant who did this? When the school called they told me what happened so I brought some stuff they could help. But since it's your whole back that is glued to the wall, it might take some time and it might irritate your skin."

"Just get me down from here."

"Ok, but I'll need some help." Leo and Janelle steps, "just tell us what to do Big D."

"I'll need you to help hold him once the glue starts to loosen from his skin so that he doesn't fall on his face."

"Ok." Mr. Davenport takes out a spray bottle, "this is filled with acetone, WD-40 and petroleum jelly, I'll start spraying it around the area, but you'll need to put a cloth over your face so not none of it gets in your eyes." Mr. Davenport hands Leo the cloth and gently covers Chase face with it. Mr. Davenport starts spraying the mixture around Chase head. After a couple of minutes, the mixture starts to work, loosening up some of the glue around Chase head, so Mr. Davenport starts applying the mixture to the back of the head until his head gets loosen and starts spraying the mixture on the wall so that it can run down it and loosen the glue from Chase back. Chase starts falling forward as the glue is loosen from the wall but both Leo and Janelle are right there holding him up. Chase gives both of them a small smile before grimacing as the mixture starts to irritate his skin. He feels Mr. Davenport give him a pat in his arm and gives Leo and spray bottle, "this bottle has water and soap in it, start spraying it on Chase back to help the skin." Leo starts spraying the bottle on Chase back where he was already getting unstuck from the wall. With Mr. Davenport getting done with spraying the mixture, Chase legs is getting loosen from the glue and nearly falls to the ground, however, Mr. Davenport is there to catch him. Leo continues to spray Chase with the bottle of water and soap, until his skin stops from being too irritating. Mr. Davenport takes a housecoat out from his bag and puts it around Chase to give him back some of his dignity. Mr. Flynn startles them when he starts speaking, "we can take you to the nurse's office Chase and see whether you want to stay or go home for the rest of the day."

"I rather just go home."

"That's ok Chase. Let's get you signed out." Chase and Mr. Flynn walks to the front office while Leo stays with Mr. Davenport, "Big D, can I come home too?"

"I'm sorry Leo but you can't."

"Why not? Chase will need me at home."

"I'm not sure how receptive Chase will be to that, plus do you really think Chase wants you to skip school for him."

"I guess not. He would want me to stay."

"I'm sorry Leo, but you'll see him when you get home this afternoon, and he might be in a better mood."

"Ok."

"You did a good thing, both you and Janelle, you both stepped up and help Chase out when no one else would." Mr. Davenport walks away heading towards the front office while Janelle and Leo go into the gymnasium where the rest of the students were being talked to by some of the students.

Mr. Davenport catches up to Chase and Mr. Flynn, "Chase is already signed out so you can take him home."

"Thank you Mr. Flynn."

"You don't have to thank me Mr. Davenport, it' my job to help the kids, I just wish I could have done more to help Chase before it got this bad." Mr. Davenport looks towards Chase who was already walking towards the car, "I know, but Chase is stubborn and doesn't want help."

"Soon enough it will be too much for him and when that does happen he will need support."

"He has that, even if he doesn't believe that not."

"Good, I should let you go it looks like Chase wants to leave." With that Mr. Davenport walks out to his car, getting into the drivers' seat, he drives home.

* * *

Chase walks through the door, walking up the stairs to his bedroom, he puts his bag on his bed and walk into the bathroom, filling the bathtub with hot water and soap he takes off the housecoat, and sits in the tub, taking a soak so he can get cleaned. After the honey, feathers and the rest of the glue comes off he gets out of the tub, dries off and puts on a long sleeve dark blue shirt and sweatpants. He lays down on his bed, pulling the covers up and over his head. Falling asleep not hearing when Tasha knocks on his door for lunch or hearing his brother Leo coming home from school.

* * *

Leo walks through the door of his house, seeing his mom in the kitchen he goes up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek he looks in the refrigerator and grab an apple. Going to the couch, he sits down and eats his apple. Mr. Davenport comes up from the lab and goes over to Leo when Leo asks, "How is Chase?"

"In his room, when I checked up on him a little while ago he was sleeping."

"Has he said anything to you since he got home?"

"No, he didn't even respond to Tasha when she brought him some lunch. What happened at school after we left?"

"Not much, second period class was obviously canceled, no one admitted to who did the prank and with Chase not saying anything, the teachers can't do much in way of a punishment."

"I don't think Chase will talk about it until he admits to himself that he is getting bullied."

"But how can we help him if he doesn't wasn't any help."

"We'll just have to be there for him."

"Are you sure he wants us to be there for him?"

"Chase doesn't have much of a choice in that regard, we are his family and we will be there for him."

"And what about Adam and Bree? I'm almost sure that they were involved in the prank. Adam is the only one who is strong enough to rip clothes that is superglued to something."

"I don't know what to do with them, they have to realize what they are doing to Chase isn't just pranks, they need to realize that they are hurting Chase."

"Yea, but how?"

"That I don't know." Mr. Davenport leaves the room and go up to Chase's room to check on him. He opens the door and calls out to Chase, hearing no response he goes over and lifts the blankets off of him. Looking down he sees and spot of blood on Chase shirt, he lifts the shirt up and sees a bandage on his abdomen that has blood on it. He carefully lifts the bandage up, making sure he doesn't disturb his son and looks at the wound. He goes into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit, cleaning up the wound he clearly sees that it will need stitches. He goes to the screen on the wall and types in the emergency code, bringing Eddy up Mr. Davenport asks him to get Leo. A few minutes later, Leo walks into the room, without any greetings, Mr. Davenport asks, "Leo, I need you to go down to the lab and get my suture kit."

"Ok." Leo walks out of the room and down the elevator to the lab, he finds the suture kit and takes it back up to Mr. Davenport. Handing it to him, Leo asks, "Why do you need a suture kit?"

"Because Chase has a wound on the side of his stomach."

"From what. Did it happened today?"

"No, it look to be a few days old."

"The mission."

"It's possible, but why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because Adam and Bree already got Chase in trouble." Mr. Davenport turns to Leo, without smiling he asks, "what do you really think happened on the mission?"

"Knowing Bree, Chase was most likely right when he said that she was on her cell phone texting, she has done it before. And with Adam, well he does get side track easily when he is bored and most likely the mission was boring if there was no action for some time."

"But if that's true and Bree and Adam did do that and then lied about it to my face, they put Chase in a dangerous and life-threatening situation."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get the truth, but first I need to clean and suture this wound."

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"I thought you didn't like blood."

"Chase is my brother, I can handle some blood if it's to help him."

"Good, I need you to grab some gauze and help clean the wound." Leo grabs some gauze from the first aid kit, handing it to Mr. Davenport, Mr. Davenport sterilizes his equipment, cleaning and irrigating the wound, "Leo I need some gloves." Leo hands him a pair of gloves and Mr. Davenport puts them on, "I need 5mg of morphine," Leo grabs a syringe and the morphine, filling the syringe to 5mg, he hands the syringe to Mr. Davenport, he grabs the syringe and sticks it into Chase vein in his arm. Taking the syringe out the arm, he picks up the scalpel and prepare the edges of the wound, cautiously cutting away the loose and jagged flesh of the wound. He puts away the scalpel and Leo hands him the hemostat and the non-absorbable suture material, holding the hemostat in his hand, Mr. Davenport stitches the wound up with the suture needle. When he gets done Leo hands him more gauze and bandages and Mr. Davenport bandages up the wound again. Covering Chase again with the blanket, Leo and Mr. Davenport leave the room and go into the living room where they see Adam and Bree sitting on the couch after getting home from school.

* * *

Leo goes to his own room and start on his homework while Mr. Davenport steps in front of Adam and Bree, Bree looks up, "Hey Mr. Davenport, do you need something."

"I want to know something."

"What?"

"What actually happened on the mission?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. We already told you what happened."

"You did, but now I want to know the truth."

"We told you the truth. Chase didn't warn us about the attackers and Adam got hurt because of it."

"I want to believe you, in fact I did, but I just came from Chase's room after stitching up a wound that he most likely got on the mission."

"That's not my fault."

"Bree, I'm not playing around anymore. I want to know the truth."

"Fine you want to know the truth, Chase was being the same old Chase and annoying me. So what if I was texting it wasn't like there was anyone around."

"There is a reason why you do something when Chase asks you too, it's for your own safety and for your siblings' safety. What else happened?"

"Chase got annoying, trying to boss us around so I muted my communication device. It's not like it was such a big deal."

"Well, you are wrong about that. Because you didn't have your audio on you didn't hear Chase telling you about the attackers, if you did you could have prevented the injuries. There is a reason why I send all three of you on mission, because together you are stronger then when you are alone."

"Oh come on, it's not like it was such a big deal."

"It is, because neither you nor Adam was paying attention, Adam and Chase got hurt. You also put the blame on your brother, made me believe that it was Chase's fault for what happened in the warehouse and both of you lied to me."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Both you and Adam are grounded for the next month."

"What?" Bree exclaims, "That's not fair."

"Actually it is, you lied to me, blamed your brother for you mistake and you didn't listen to Chase on a mission."

"I have stuff to do this month."

"I don't care. Chase is your brother and you are treating him like he's not. Maybe being grounded will teach you that you have a brother."

"Oh come on, no one likes Chase at school, he is an annoying little leech who thinks he is so much smarter than everyone else. He just needed to be taught a lesson."

"Is that why you have been bullying him?"

"I have not been bullying him, if he can't handle it then he shouldn't be mission leader anyways. He is just a wuss, crying about every little thing that happens to him."

* * *

As Mr. Davenport was talking to Adam and Bree, Chase wakes up, getting out of bed he feels his side pull, he pulls up his shirt and find the bandage, lifting the bandage up he finds that someone had stitched up the wound, not feeling pain he realizes that Mr. Davenport must have found out and stitched him and gave him something for the pain. He walks out of his room, walking down the stairs he stops when hears voices talking. He goes back the stairs, hiding he listens in on the conversation. Listening to what Bree was saying, he feels disheartened and goes back to his room. Going into the bathroom, he looks in the room and truly looking at himself and falls to the ground, silently crying. After a few minutes he gets back up and goes to his bed, laying down in it and pulls the covers back up over his head and lays there, trying to block everything out. He hears a knock on the door but ignores it, hearing the person leaving he signs to himself.

* * *

Leo knocks on Chase's door, but not hearing a response he leaves and goes down to the kitchen. He sits at the bar stools and asks his mom, "What are we having for dinner mom?"

"Pork chops, mac and cheese and green beans."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not with dinner but could you set the table."

"Of course." Leo hops off the stool and go into the cupboards, getting plates and utensils, he sets the table. His mom gets done with dinner and calls everyone to dinner, however Chase doesn't come down, Tasha asks, "Leo honey, can you go and get Chase please."

"Of course mom." Leo gets up from the table and goes up to Chase room. He knocks on the door, hearing no response he enters the room, seeing Chase under the covers, Leo walks over and shakes his brother while being mindful about his wound. However Chase doesn't respond so Leo goes back down to the table and gets Chase plate, filling it up with food he takes it back up to the room, entering he sets the plate on the nightstand, "You need to eat Chase so I brought up your dinner." Chase doesn't respond, "I know you don't want to talk to anyone but I am here for you."

Leo leaves the room.

* * *

Chase eventually fell asleep after Leo brought in his dinner. He wakes up around midnight, not finding the food on his nightstand he gets up and goes into the bathroom. He washes his face and then goes down to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and just look at the contents of it, not wanting to eat he closes the fridge and goes back up to his room. He enters his room and lock the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning came too fast for Leo. Waking up, he gets dress and heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. His mom puts some eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast on a plate while he gets himself a glass of orange juice. Eating hi breakfast, Adam and Bree comes up from the lab, greeting Leo before their breakfast themselves, however Leo just ignore them and finish his breakfast. He fits a plate for Chase and walks up to his him, knocking on the door, he doesn't get a response so he goes and opens the door, however the door doesn't open, realizing that it is locked, Leo calls, "Chase I have your breakfast." Leo doesn't get a response, "I'm going to leave your breakfast right outside the door for when you do get hungry." Leo sets the plate down on the ground and walks back down the stairs to the kitchen, finding Mr. Davenport there, "I took breakfast up to Chase but his door was locked and he didn't answer so I was put the plate on the floor by his door."

"Ok, you need to get to school."

"What about Chase?"

"He can stay home today and we'll see how he is feeling for tomorrow."

"Ok." Leo heads to the door but before he gets there he turns back around and face Mr. Davenport, "Chase will be alright, right?"

"I don't know. You need to get to school."

"Ok." Leo walks out of the door heading to school leaving Mr. Davenport in the kitchen after Tasha goes back to their room to get ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Confidante**

Chase wakes up in his room and cautiously eases himself out of his bed and walks slowly to the bathroom until he hears a knock on his door, looking back he sees Mr. Davenport opening the door slowly and walks into the room. Mr. Davenport motions Chase to the bed and Chase gingerly sits on the bed with Mr. Davenport coming over with the first aid kit. Chase lies back carefully, propping himself up on the pillows while Mr. Davenport lifts up his shirt. Taking the bandage off, Mr. Davenport checks the wound, cleaning it, he re-bandages the wound and gently pulls the t-shirt back down. Mr. Davenport gets up from the bed and looks at Chase, seeing him already back under the covers, Mr. Davenport signs to himself and leaves the room.

* * *

Leo arrives at school and meets Janelle by her locker, "hey Leo, did Chase come to school today."

"No, he decided to stay home." Leo signs to himself, however Janelle hears him, "you are worried about aren't you?"

"Yea, he didn't answer his door for breakfast, nor did he have dinner last night and Big D told me he didn't eat lunch when he got home from school yesterday and I know that he didn't have breakfast either yesterday."

"So Chase hasn't eaten at least four meals."

"Five, he missed dinner on Tuesday."

"That's not healthy."

"What's not healthy?" A voice asks behind him. Both Leo and Janelle turns around and Janelle smiles hugging the girl that had asked the question. Leo looks at both of them confused, "Sorry Leo, this is Mae, she is in my biology and physical education classes along with your history class and our computer science class."

"Oh, I've never noticed you." Mae speaks up, "it's no problem, I'm a new student so this is my first week. It has been interesting."

"What do you mean?

"With that one kid who is being bullied, I feel sorry for and I tried to help him but couldn't get through. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is my stepbrother Chase."

"Well, it was nice of you to help. I remembered when I was bullied at my old school, luckily I had my older siblings to help, but it still hurts."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Chase and his siblings were the new students last year and most of the students saw Chase as an easy target so they targeted him. Last year wasn't as bad as it has been this year."

"How is your brother?"

"Stubborn. He doesn't want to admit being bullied, that the teasing and pranking isn't cruel and demeaning, that it doesn't hurt."

"I know what you mean. Even though I had my siblings, I denied that I was being bullied, that it was just some teasing and pranks and that it would stop, but it didn't until my siblings stepped in and stopped it for me."

"Unfortunately, Adam and Bree who are Chase siblings are part of the problem. They tease Chase about everything and they play pranks on him that are hurtful and humiliating and they don't see what they are doing to Chase."

"They won't see until it might be too late, for both them and the sibling relationship."

"I just don't know what I can do to help Chase."

"Just being there for Chase is helping him."

"Thanks." The bell rings and the three heads to their classes, with Leo and Mae walking together to English Lit.

* * *

Chase wakes up around noon hearing a knock on the door. He sits up in his bed, watching the door open as Tasha comes with a bowl of soup and some crackers, "hey honey, I made soup."

"Thanks Tasha but I'm not hungry."

"Honey you need to eat something." Tasha sits the bowl on his nightstand, "just try some."

"I'm really not hungry." Tasha signs as Chase lays back down and covers his head with the blankets again. Tasha lays a hand on Chase shoulder before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Leo walks into the cafeteria, spotting both Janelle and Mae at a table, he walks over with his lunch and sits down. Leo sits down and open his lunchbox and takes out his sandwich and chips, eating in comfortable silence. When Leo gets done, he gets up and throws his trash away however he gets intercepted by Adam and Bree, "hey Leo, why don't you come sit with us?"

"No thank you Bree, I rather sit with my friends."

"But I want you to meet my new friend Rose."

"Why?"

"Well she is new and she need friends so I thought the two of you could become friends." Leo looks over towards Mae and Janelle, holding up a finger silently telling them to give him a few minutes he walks over to his siblings table. He sits down in the empty sit and turns to the new girl, "hi I'm Leo."

"Hi I'm Rose."

"Yea, I know, Bree told me."

"Right, so what do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Oh, I like pranking, it is so much."

"Sometimes."

"Oh come on, haven't you seen the pranks that we have pulled on that nerd. Come on, those were classics. Soda on the floor, water, superglue, honey and feathers." Leo frowns at her, "come on, you seriously didn't think those were funny." Leo looks towards Bree, frowning at her he says, "Chase is your brother and you let a new friend influence you."

"Oh come on, they were funny. I don't know why you didn't think so."

"Because they hurt our brother. Were the jokes and comments because of Rose?"

"Seriously Leo, why are making such a big deal about it." Mae and Janelle comes up behind them, startling them, "because it wasn't pranking, it was bullying." Bree turns to the newcomers and look a Mae, a sneer on her face, "and who are you and what does this conversation have anything to do with you." Bree sees two more kids coming up from behind the new girl, "I'm Mae and I'm also new just like Rose is."

"Well, hello Mae skank. Just what are you doing here?"

"Parents got a job here in California. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, new scenery."

"Yea, after you got kicked out of your old school."

"Yea, and you would know all about that wouldn't you."

"You know the school have a zero tolerance policy for bullying."

"Doesn't mean you had to open you big mouth about it."

"Yea it did, you were hurting a friend of mine just like you are now. I suggest you stop it."

"Or what. This school doesn't have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying, you can't do anything to me here."

"I'll find a way." Leo takes one last look at his siblings and walk away, feeling very disappointed in them. They go back to the table with the two new teenagers and sit down. "Sorry guys but this is my brother Matt and my sister Angie." Mae points to the guy and girl that had sat down. Leo waves his hand, "Hi I'm Leo."

"Nice to meet you." Matt says, "We are new here."

"Yea, your sister already said. So where are you from?"

"Originally we were born in Florida and then we moved to New York because of our parent jobs."

"Oh, what do they do?"

"Our dad is a doctor and our mom is a bio-scientist, specializing in biotechnology, genetics and biochemistry."

"That's cool, where do they work at?"

"They work at Davenport Industries." Leo stops, eyes going wide. "You ok Leo."

"Yea, it's just that your parents work for my stepdad."

"Cool. Wait so your siblings are Davenport's kids."

"Yep, ironic huh." The bells rings signaling the end of the lunch period, as the kids walk out of the cafeteria Leo asks, "If you want you can come by this afternoon." The three new kids look at each other and says, "Ok."

"Cool. Meet you at the front after school."

"Ok." The five goes their separate ways.

* * *

Chase wakes up again mid-afternoon, getting out of bed he goes to the bathroom, checking his wound he hears a knock on his door, Mr. Davenport walks in with his first aid kit. Mr. Davenport walks into the bathroom and motion Chase to sit down on the toilet with the top down. Chase sits down taking off his shirt. Mr. Davenport carefully removes the bandage and checks the stitches, making sure that everything is healing all right, he cleans the wound and reapply another bandage to cover the wound again. He gives Chase a bottle of painkillers, "Chase if you are in pain, I want to take one as needed but do not exceed four pills within a twelve hour period and you need to eat." Chase takes the painkillers and opens it, taking one pill he fills up a glass of water from the sink and take the pill. He goes back into his room, sitting the bottle on the nightstand, he lays down in bed again. Mr. Davenport walks over, sitting on the side of the bed, "Chase, are you going to go back to school tomorrow."

"No." Chase mumbles into his pillow, "I'm not going."

"Ok, that is your choice but you can't hide forever in your bedroom."

"Can you just leave Mr. Davenport, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Ok, but I'm going to bring up some toast, you need to eat something when you take a pill."

"Whatever." Mr. Davenport leaves the room, walking downstairs to the kitchen he grabs the loaf of bread and puts two pieces in the toaster. When the toast is done he grabs the two pieces, spread strawberry jelly on them, putting them on a plate, Mr. Davenport walks back up the stairs to Chase's room, opening the door he still see his son in his bed. Walking over he puts the plate down on the nightstand, leaning over he gives Chase a kiss on the forehead, pulling the covers up, he tucks his son in and leaves the room.

* * *

Leo meets up with Janelle, Mae and her two siblings after school. They walk to his house, arriving at the house the open the front door and walk in. Leo goes into the kitchen while his friends sits on the couch in the living room. Leo grabs a pitcher of tea from the fridge along with five glasses and comes over to the couch, sitting the pitcher and glasses on the table he walks back over and grabs the plate of cookies that is on the counter, taking it over to the table, he sits the plate on the table next to the pitcher of tea. He takes the empty spot on the couch near Janelle and the five kids start chatting.

* * *

Chase wakes up hearing voices coming from downstairs, he gets out of his bed and opens his door, walking down the stairs he sees Leo, Janelle and three strangers sitting on the couch talking. Leo looks up and spots Chase at the top of the stairs, Leo calls up to him while he starts turning away, intending on going back to his room, "hey Chase, why don't you come down and have a snack with us?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not good company at the moment."

"That's fine Chase."

"What about your friends?"

"They don't mind either Chase."

"Ok." Chase walks down the stairs and sit on the kitchen, grabbing a cookie he starts nibbling on it, "so Leo, who are your new friends."

"Right," Leo points to the siblings as he introduces them to Chase, "this is Mae, Matt and Angie. They are new to Mission Creek and their parents work for Big D."

"Oh, that's cool." The six of them sit on the couch, Chase still nibbling on his cookie, listening in as the other five talk about school. After a while, Chase stands up and start walking back to the stairs, Leo and Mae gives each other a look and Leo calls out to Chase, "Hey Chase, where are you going?"

"Going back to my room, feeling tire." Chase continues walking up the stairs and into his room, laying down in his bed he can't be surprised when Leo and Mae walks in his room soon after him, "Leo, I'm tire, can you please leave?"

"Chase, you do know that I'm here if you need anyone to talk to. If there is something happening at school, you know you can come to me or to Big D."

"There is nothing going on, everything is fine."

"Then why did you stay home from school? Why were you stuck to the wall, covered in honey and feathers if everything is fine? Why do kids call you names and bully you?"

"They were just pranks and teasing, I have not been bullied."

"Yes you are Chase." Mae speaks up for the first time since the conversation started. "I know what it is like to be bullied and deny that it is happening."

"Really." Chase says sarcastically.

"Yea, I do. I was called names such as freak, loser, nerd, and troll. I had pranks played on me such as being shoved into lockers and trashcans, slipping on spilled soda or water, or getting tripped in the hallways. I denied that it was bullying until my siblings found out about it and talked to me. I realized that what was happening wasn't just all fun and games, I was being bullied and it needed to stop, so I spoke up. First to my siblings, telling them everything that was happening and then I told my parents. I went with my parents to the school and told my guidance counselor and soon the bullying stopped because the school have a zero tolerance policy with bullying and the teachers and administrators wouldn't allow it. After that, my school life got better, I made friends and my siblings watched out for me. It didn't matter to them that I am the younger sister, I was their family and they wouldn't let anyone hurt me like that again."

"Unfortunately for me, my siblings are part of the problem. They has always teased me and played pranks on me, I retaliated, but it was fun and nobody got hurt, or at least on purpose."

"Yea, well one of Bree's new friend is a bully. She was at my school last year, had transferred in because she had gotten expelled from her previous school. She enjoyed being a bully, relished in the hurt she caused in others. I eventually found out what she was doing and told on her, she hated me ever since. She got expelled from the school and I never saw her until today."

"You said you are new, where were you previously?"

"New York, and the school have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying and Rose didn't like that."

"I'm just tire of it and Principle Perry won't do anything."

"Why wouldn't she do something about the bullying?"

"Because she likes it herself, she is a bully too. She has no regard for the students and encourages the bad behavior." Leo pipes up.

"Then we go to the school board."

"How?"

"By having everyone who have been bullied speak up, tell the board what has been happening and put a stop to it."

"I'm not sure that is a really good idea," Chase starting to comment, "I rather not say anything."

"But if you don't then the bullying will keep happening."

"But who to say that the others would want to speak up too?"

"If one person start speaking up then others will follow, we just have to bring up awareness to the issue."

"It sounds all good, but what if the board doesn't do anything to stop it."

"Then we also go to the teachers." Leo suggests, "Most if not all of them don't follow Perry's way of thinking, most of them don't like the bullying and will actually do something to punish those kids who are bullying."

"And if they don't."

"Then we take a stand, fight back against the bullies. Chase, from what I learned when I was being bullied is that we can't be afraid of the bullies because if we are then we are letting them win. You hiding in this room and not going school is letting them win."

"I'm just getting tire of all the teasing and the pranking. And there is no escape for me, it happens at school and at home. I just want to crawl under a bunch of covers and stay there."

'But where will that get you Chase? You won't have a life. Do you want that Chase?"

"No I don't."

"Then let us help you, let your family help you Chase. You can't do this by yourself, but you do have friends that will stick with you."

"Thank you." Chase hug both Mae and Leo and continue talking until Mr. Davenport comes in announcing that dinner is ready. Mr. Davenport allowing Mae, Matt and Angie to stay for dinner after getting permission from their parents. While Bree and Adam are at the mall with Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Telling the Parents**

The Davenport and their guests are sitting at the dinner table, eating. Chase sits in his chair, looking down at the table, poking at his food, taking small bites though not really eating it. He doesn't see the concern looks the others are shooting his way. He looks up startled when Mr. Davenport asks, "Is everything alright?" Leo looks towards Chase, seeing that he hasn't started taking yet Leo speaks up, "we have something to say and we don't know how the two of you will react when you hear what is going on." Both Tasha and Donald look at each other, both frowning, Mr. Davenport speaks up, "whatever is going on we will be here for you."

"What if there is bullying going on at school and the school principle doesn't do anything because they enjoy it? What would you do about it?"

"I would tell someone trustworthy, either a teacher who cares about the students, a parent or a counselor."

"What if there is someone that you know and care about a lot who is getting bullied but won't say anything because they are afraid?"

"You just help them, stick by them and show your support."

"Thanks." Tasha gets up and walks to the kitchen to get the dessert, she brings over cinnamon buns and plates, while Leo and Chase clears the table. Everyone sits down at the table and start eating their dessert. Chase pokes at his cinnamon bun, thinking while listening to the chatter that is around him. The others get done with their dessert and start clearing their plates off of the table, Chase gets up throwing away the rest of his food in the trash and sitting his on the counter next to the sink. Chase and the other kids goes into the living room, sitting on ten couch, Leo turns on the TV while Tasha finishes with the dishes and Mr. Davenport goes to his desk. Chase lays down on the kitchen, closing his eyes whilst listens to the TV show that Leo had put on and the idle conversation between Mae, Angela, Matt and Leo that is going on.

* * *

Chase wakes up suddenly on the crouch, jerking slight, looking around, seeing that Tasha and Mr. Davenport is sitting on the couch with them, he looks at the clock, seeing that he was only napping for a short time, he sits up and stretches out. He stands up and walk into the kitchen, going into the fridge he gets out a soda, trying to stop the shaking in his hands, he takes a calming breathe and walks back to the couch. He signs, and the others look up at home, Tasha comes over to Chase and pulls him into a hug. "I have to tell you something and I don't want any of you to interrupt me so promise me that you won't."

"We promise that we won't interrupt you Chase," Mr. Davenport replies back answering for the others, "you can tell us anything and we will be there for you."

"Ok," Chase takes a deep breath and starts his story, "I have been getting bullied at school and at home. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to believe that I was being bullied and that they were just pranks and they didn't mean anything. However, I have recently realized that I was wrong, and that the bullying hurt more than anything else. I tried to ignore it at school and in my classes, but that didn't work and I was falling and didn't know how to stop. The worst part was that both Adam and Bree were part of it, and they didn't care about me." By the end of his explanation, Chase had tears streaming down his face. Leo comes and sits by Chase and puts his hand on Chase's shoulder to comfort him. Chase looks and Mr. Davenport and was startle when he see him crying, Chase gets up off of the couch and goes over to sit by Mr. Davenport. Chase hugs Mr. Davenport and says, "It's not your fault, you have no control over what anyone else does."

"I should have protected you better, especially from Bree and Adam. I should have stopped everything, instead I let it get out of control."

"No you didn't, I did by not coming to anyone earlier and letting them get away with what they were doing. Leo realized what was happening and tried to convince me that I should tell but I was in denial."

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Both Mae and Leo. Mae from telling me her own story about being bullied and from Leo by making me believe that I could trust him and that he really is my brother by sticking by me. If neither of them have stood by me then I'm not sure I could have gotten the courage and speak up about it."

"Then I'm grateful and thankful to them, and we will help you Chase, you have to believe in that."

"I do Mr. Davenport. I was already falling and I didn't know what to do, I'm just lucky that I have family and friends to catch me before I hit rock bottom and I'm not sure what would have happened if that did happen."

"Well that didn't happen and the first thing that I'm going to do is to reign in Adam and Bree. Next, Tasha and I will go to the school tomorrow and talk to your teachers and guidance counselor, and then we'll decide if we have to go to the school board or not. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No, I rather not until this stops even if I do have friends by my side."

"Ok, is there anything that I need to pick up tomorrow or talk to your teachers about?"

'Yea, I have a history test tomorrow, can you talk to Mr. Andrews and see of he'll let me take the test after school and no students are there?"

'Yea, I can do that."

"Ok, well I'm tire so I'll go to my room and lay down for a while." Chase goes to his bedroom and lays down on his bed, cuddling under the covers, falling asleep once his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Chase wakes up at little bit later, going down into the kitchen he sees both Bree and Adam in the living room. Going to the fridge, Chase gets himself a glass of milk and some cookies that Tasha had baked earlier in the day, he picks up his food and walks to the kitchen table, he sits down and starts eating his snack. A couple minutes later he looks up and sees Adam and Bree at the table, "hey, it's the tattletale, are you going any more tales to Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us loser, we know that you told Mr. Davenport what we were doing."

"So."

"There is a reason you have no friends and we do."

"I have friends who care about me."

'They don't care about you, they don't even like you, they just feel sorry for you, taking pity on you until they make new friends and join in on the fun with the rest of us."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yea we do. You are a loser who doesn't deserve any friends. In fact I don't even know why you were created in the first place, you are a useless piece of trash."  
"You are wrong."

"No matter what Mr. Davenport do, no matter what crazy stuff those so call friends put into that little brain of yours, you know that you deserve all of the humiliation because you are nothing, a nobody that no one will care about. You need to realize that and do all of us a favor and leave because we don't want nor do we need you here. You are no brother of ours."

"You're wrong." Chase says quietly before walking down to the lab.

* * *

Chase wakes up the next morning, seeing that Bree and Adam have left already he takes a deep breath and opens his capsule door. He steps out and starts walking towards the elevator when he suddenly slips and falls on his back. Chase cringes in pain, feeling blood seeping out of his wound, knowing that he tore open a few stitches, we goes to the bathroom and gets the first aid kit out and starts cleaning himself up. He wraps his wound up with a bandage and goes to the elevator, going up to the living room, the elevator opens up and he steps out. He sees Tasha in the kitchen, "hey honey, are you hungry I can whip you up something."

"No thanks, I'm just going to go up to my room to read."

"Ok, but make sure to come down for lunch."

"Ok." Chase walks up to his room, going to his bed he lays down and grabs a mythology book from his nightstand, having taking an interest in it.

* * *

Tasha walks up the stairs to Chases room with a plate consisting of a ham sandwich and chips, Tasha knocks on the door and when no one answers, she opens the door quietly, peeking into the room, Tasha sees Chase on the bed sleeping. Tasha tiptoes into the room, placing the plate on his nightstand, she picks up the mythology book and setting it aside, she covers Chase with a throw blanket. Tiptoeing out of the room she quietly closes the door behind room.

* * *

A few answers later Chase wakes up, finding the house quiet and seeing the plate of food on his nightstand he looks towards his clock, seeing that it is already midafternoon, he walks out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, throwing the plate of food into the garbage. Seeing a note on the kitchen table, he picks it up and reads it, informing him that Tasha had left to go to the meeting at the school. Feeling pain in his side, he walks to the downstairs bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet he finds the bottle of painkillers, opening it up he looks in it and takes out two, filling up a glass with water, he quickly takes the pills before going back out to the living room. Laying down on the couch, he picks up the TV remote and turns on the TV.

* * *

Tasha and Donald walks into the school hallway on their way to the conference room to speak with Chase teachers about the constant bullying, entering the room both of the parents see that all of the teachers are already at the table. They sit down in two of the open seats around the oval shaped table, Mr. Davenport takes a deep breath before starting, "I'm not sure whether or not or know why we are we but it has to do with the constant bullying of Chase by the other students in this school, I would like to know what we could to stop it."

"Unfortunately," Mr. Andrews states, "Principle Perry actually encourages the students to bully and have actively participated in some of the pranks that has been played on students and since she encourages it then the students believe that they can bully and get away with it. We have given detention to students but we haven't been able to suspend or expel students because that process goes through Principle Perry."

"Then what can we do to stop it?"

"We may have to go to the school board and have the members step in.

"What will they do to stop it?"

"They will most likely evaluate Perry to see whether or not she should keep or job, once we out in a complaint then then they will review all disciplinary actions and either keep them as it or reverse the decisions. We can also campaign for a zero tolerance policy on bullying, many counties have those set up already."

"And what if the school board decide to keep Perry on board as the principle?"

"Hopefully the board will put in regulations and policies for her."

* * *

Leo opens the front door of his house and him, Janelle and Mae walk into the living room, Janelle and Mae goes and sit on the couch while Leo goes to the kitchen to get everyone drinks and snacks. Leo brings the stuff over to the coffee table, sitting them down Leo calls out for Chase. Getting no response, Leo walks up the stairs to Chase bedroom, peaking into the room he doesn't see Chase, walking more into the room and into the en suite bathroom, not seeing Chase again Leo walks back down the stairs and goes to the elevator, going down to the lab, Leo calls out for Chase again, not hearing anything, he looks around, not finding Chase in the lab he walks back to the elevator and goes back up to the elevator. Leo calls for Eddy, "Eddy, do you know where Chase?"

"I last saw him walk into the downstairs bathroom."

"When was that Eddy?"

"About an hour ago."

"Thanks Eddy." Leo walks to the bathroom, seeing the door close he knocks on it, hearing no reply he tries opening the door, seeing that he was locked he asks Eddy to open it remotely, Eddy opened the door and Leo walks into the bathroom. Seeing Chase lying on the floor and unmoving he frantically calls for Janelle and Mae and hurriedly walk over to Chase. Checking his pulse, Leo finds a low one, hearing a gasp and a sob behind him he turns around to see Janelle and Mae coming in, Mae already having her phone out calling for help. Janelle comes over and kneels next to Leo, putting a calming hand on Leo's arm, "remember Leo what we learned in first aid last year."

"Right. ABCs. Check the airway," Leo kneels down next to Chase, titling the head and lifting the chin, Leo checks the airway, seeing that Chase is breathing he goes onto the next step, "check breathing to make sure that there are no abnormal breathing sounds," Leo leans down towards Chase chest, listening for normal or abnormal breathe sounds, hearing none, Leo continue reciting, "check circulation, checking to see if there is any severe bleeding," Leo knowing about the wound on Chases stomach, lifts up his shirt and sees slight bleeding from the wound, he looks around and quickly finds some gauze, while finding the gauze, Leo also spots a pill bottle next to the toilet, picking it up and opening the gap he gasps, startling both Janelle and Mae, looking up dismayed he hands the bottle to Mae, "when I left this morning I checked to see how much pills were in there and it was nearly full now it's more than half empty. Suddenly Chase struggles to breathe, Janelle turns Chase on his side while Chase vomits however Chase still doesn't wake up, suddenly Mae hurries out of the bathroom and brings back the EMTs, Janelle and Leo quickly moves out of the way so that the paramedics can work on Chase. The paramedics puts a c-collar on Chase, puts an oxygen mask over his face, puts two adhesive pads on Chase chest to hook him up to a defibrillator to keep an eye on his heart rate, hooks him up to an IV to get fluids, they swiftly puts him on the backboard and onto the gurney, as they roll Chase out if the bathroom Mae hands them the bottle of pills, "the bottle was nearly full, its more than half empty now."

"Thank you," one of the paramedics reply back, when suddenly when Chase flat lines in the middle of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Healing**

The Davenport parents, Leo, Janelle and the Collins children are all waiting in the waiting room for an update by the doctors on Chase. A half hour comes and goes when a doctor in a white coat comes out of the double doors and heads for the group, "are all of you here for Chase Davenport?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Davenport, Chase's dad. How is he?"

"Resting. First, let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Luke Lafferty and I am currently the Chief Resident in the ER department and I have been treating Chase. One of our main concerns was obviously the painkillers that was in Chase, the second was the wound to his abdomen, however we couldn't treat the first until we treated the second. I cleaned the wound back up and stitched it, it doesn't look like it was infected which is good, now once I had done this, we remove the drugs by pumping his stomach by using activated charcoal. I am going to admit Chase and I am ordering a psych consult on Chase. Do any of you have any questions and or concerns?"

"When can we see him?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"I'll let you visit now for a few minutes, Chase is sedated so when Nurse Diaz tells you to leave, you leave."

"Ok. Thank you." With that the Doctor takes them down a hallway to Chase's room, walking into the room, Tasha and Leo heads straight to his side. Tasha taking one of his hands in hers, the other hand stroking his head. Mae and Angela starts crying, so Matthew gathers them in his arms, hugging them while Mr. Davenport moves to Leos' side putting his hand on his shoulder, Leo turns into his chest and starts sobbing, "why?"

"Why what kiddo?"

"Why did he try to do this to himself, I thought we got through to him yesterday, that we are going to help."

"We don't know why he took those pills, not until he wakes up."

"But what if he did on purpose?"

"Then we will get him the help that he needs and we stick by him through it all."

"Always." Leo turns towards the bed, grabbing Chases hand and starts talking softly, "you are my brother Chase, you hear me, my brother and I will always help you, I will always be there for you. I love you big brother." A young women walks into the room, "hello, I am Nurse Diaz, it is time for you all to go."

"Ok."

"I suggest that you go home and rest, Chase won't wake up tonight."

"Ok, thank you." Mr. Davenport leads the group out of the room into the hallway when they see Chase doctor coming up to them with a women, "hello Mr. Davenport, I would like you to meet Dr. Alicia Lafferty, see will be the psychologist that is going to be consulting on your sons case, and yes she is my wife."

"Hello Dr. Lafferty."

'Hi Mr. Davenport, I hope you don't mind but I would like to go over with you your sons case if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Ok, why don't all of you follow me to my office?" The group follows the psychologist down the hallway to her office, once gathered in the office Dr. Lafferty starts explaining to them about Chase.

* * *

Mr. Davenport, Leo, Tasha and the Collins children arrive back at the house late into the evening, where upon opening the door they see Bree and Adam on the couch with a pizza box on the table in front of them. Leo, Tasha, Mae, Angela Matt goes into the kitchen to prepare themselves some sandwiches while Mr. Davenport stays in the room, "Adam, Bree please come down to the lab with me now."

"Sure." Bree reply's back, and they head to the elevator to head down to the lab. Mr. Davenport heads over to the console, turning it on, he goes to the footage of early in the morning and turning it on, the video showing Bree and Adam working in tangent, spilling water on the floor, high fiving each other on the way out and showing a smirking Bree, they get on the elevator. Mr. Davenport turns back to them, frowning, "Chase is currently in the hospital."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Bree responds.

"Apparently Chase stitches ripped from his wound from when he slipped in the water, he didn't say anything, I'm assuming that either one of you or both of you said something to Chase last night. Chase also overdosed on painkillers, now we don't know why, it is either from the pain when his ripped out or because you said something that made him intentionally take enough pills to kill himself. Either way, you two is at fault in my eyes. I have told you what would happen if you continue to bully and maliciously pull pranks on Chase, both of you are grounded, no friends, no electronics, no missions, I take you to school and I pick you up at school, and if you continue this at school then I will have the school deal with you as they see fit. You might not know this, but hopefully there will be changes coming to Mission Creek High and Principle Perry won't reign supreme anymore. Go to your rooms." Both Bree and Adam hurries out of the room and to the elevator while Mr. Davenport slumps down in the chair, putting his face in his hands, he starts sobbing.

* * *

The rest of the family is upstairs in the kitchen eating their sandwiches when they see Bree and Adam come storming out of the elevator and up the stairs to their rooms. Leo and Tasha shares a look, Tasha gets up from the table and heads to the elevator, getting on the elevator she goes down to the lab where she sees her husband and the desk crying. Walking over to him, Tasha puts her arms around him gathering him, he continues crying into her shoulder. Eventually the sobs quiet down, "why would they do this him, they are supposed to be his siblings?"

"I don't know why they do it, maybe they want to impress their friends or they don't care about Chase."

"I don't care why, all I know is that they are grounded indefinitely."

"Ok, why don't you clean up and come upstairs, I made us some cold sandwiches and then we can go to bed so we can get up early in the morning to visit Chase."

"Ok. What about the Collins kids."

"They called their parents already, they are staying the night and since I believe they already know about the kids' bionics, it shouldn't come as a surprise to them if they sleep in their capsules." Tasha and Donald gets up and walk towards the elevator, taking the elevator up to the main floor, they exit and sit down at the kitchen table. Tasha puts a plate in front of him that has a sandwich and chips on it and starts eating. When everyone gets done eating Mr. Davenport addresses the group, "why don't we go get some sleep, Leo can show where you four," Mr. Davenport points at Janelle, Mae, Angela, and Matt, "will sleep. When we wake up we will have breakfast and then we will visit Chase."

"Ok." Leo shows the four where they would be sleeping and then goes to his own bedroom and gets ready to sleep. Janelle, Mae, Angele, and Matt walks into the rooms where they would be sleeping, finding clothes on the bed in their size they also gets ready for bed and soon falls asleep. Tasha and Donald walks into their room, Tasha going into the bathroom while Donald sits on the edge of the bed. Tasha comes out having changed into her nightgown, and sits by her husband, holding his hand, "Chase will be alright, we will make sure of it."

"I know, Chase is strong and we will be there for him. I love you."

"I love you too, come get change so we can get some sleep."

"Ok." Mr. Davenport gets up off the and changes into his nightclothes, getting into bed he lays next to his wife, gathering Tasha in his arms, both of them falls asleep.

* * *

Leo wakes up in his bed, looking at his clock, he sees that it is just after five in the morning, getting up instead of trying to fall back to sleep he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, spotting Mae sitting on the couch in the living room, he gets two glasses and the quart of milk in the fridge and a plate of cookies, bringing everything over to the table in front of the couch, Leo sits down startling Mae, Mae looks up, "what are you doing up Leo?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep, I keep replaying the scene from yesterday over in my head."

"I know, I am too."

"I just wish I know why. Whether or not it was accidental or he did it intentional."

"We won't know until he wakes up."

"I know, I just hope we can help him through this."

"We will."

"Thank you Leo, Janelle is lucky that she has you."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the one who is lucky to have her, I don't know why she keeps putting up with me after everything that I've put her through."

"She cares about you and it shows that you care about her and Janelle see that, being in a relationship isn't about the perfection it is about the flaws, and whether or not you can get past those, obviously Janelle can weather those obstacles and still see you for you."

"Thank you."

"Of course, now I see that you brought out some of the delicious cookies, and I am hungry." Both of them dig into the cookies and milk, finishing them, Leo grabs the remote, making sure that the volume is on low, they turn the TV on to some cartoons. Eventually they were joined by Janelle, then Angela and then Matt trudging down the stairs. They goes into the kitchen will Leo getting the spoons and the bowls down from cabinet, Janelle and Mae getting the cereals, and Angele getting the milk, they sit around the table eating their breakfast when Mr. Davenport and Tasha comes down. They both get a bowl and spoon and sits at the table as well, getting their cereal, they all eat quietly until they all finish. They go back upstairs to the bedrooms and get dress for the day. They leave the house, with Mr. Davenport giving last minute instructions to Eddy to keep a watch on Adam and Bree, and then they are off to the hospital to see Chase around nine in the morning.

* * *

Chase wakes up around seven in the morning, confused, looking around he see a nurse puttering around the machines, the nurse noticing Chase waking up comes next to his bed, looking at his stats, "hello, I'm Nurse Cali, Dr. Lafferty will be in shortly, we currently have you on ibuprofen since we had to pump your stomach last night. Your family should be here soon, they went home last night to get some sleep." The door opens up behind them, "thank you Nurse Cali, hello Chase, I am Dr. Luke Lafferty and I treated you last night when you came in, do you have any questions."

"Yea, what happened?"

"You don't remember."

"Not really, all I know was that I was feeling pain and went to the bathroom to take some pain pills, next thing I know, I wake up here with a nurse next to my bed."

"You overdosed on painkillers yesterday, your brother and friends found you and they called the paramedics. Chase, you almost died yesterday."

"No."

"No what Chase?"

"I wouldn't overdose, I'm smart enough to know not to take a lot."

"Chase, it's not about being smart, with what you have been dealing with, it's understandable to try to find an easy way easy way out."

"No, I would never do that. I couldn't have overdosed."

"Chase, half of the battle was empty."

"What?"

"With painkillers, you take one to two every four to six hours, according to your brother Leo, the bottle was barely full when he left in the morning and when they found you it was more than half empty, it would suggest that you took more than the intended amount."

"I didn't try to kill myself, I wouldn't do that to my family."

"Ok." They hear a knock on the door and another doctor comes in, "hello Chase, I'm Dr. Alicia Lafferty and I a psychologist and yes, Luke and I are married."

"I didn't try to kill myself doctor."

"Ok," Alicia looks towards Luke, "Chase was confused when he woke up and asked what had happened and so I told him, he has been adamant that it was an accidental overdose."

"Ok, even so, I would like to ask you some questions about what happened, along with some other risk factors."

"Ok." Luke leaves the room quietly so the Chase and Alicia can talk, he stops in the hallway, looking up he sees the Davenport family, with their friends coming his way, he stops them, "I was just in with Chase, Alicia is currently in with him talking, why don't we go to the waiting room and I can update you on his condition."

"Ok." Dr. Lafferty leads the family and friends to the waiting room.

* * *

Seven school board members walk into a room with an oval shaped table, one by one each of the members sit in a chair, the chairperson stands up and starts to speak, "we are here in an emergency meeting due to complaints made by teachers at Mission Creek High School, stating that the Principle, Terry Perry does nothing to deter the bullying that have been happening in the school. When I had received the complaints, I had my secretary to gather all relevant information regarding the complaints. What she have found made me realize some disturbing truths, and one of those is that Principle Perry has been lying to this board. We are here to hopefully rectify those mistakes." The chairperson sits back down in his chair and starts handing out folders to the other board members.

* * *

Dr. Alicia Lafferty walks into the waiting room, spying Chase family and friends in the corner, she walks up to them. Tasha seeing the doctor first stands, "so."

"Chase is a remarkable young man. We talked about many things, all of which is under the doctor patient confidentially and so the government will not know about some secrets about your family. I needed to know everything so that I can help Chase better. We talked plenty, but the main point was the bullying that Chase has been suffering both at school and at home, and I don't believe that Chase tried to kill himself, however, from what I have gathered, Chase is suffering from depression. Depression is a state of low mood and aversion to activity that can affect a person's thoughts, behavior, feelings and sense of well-being. People with depressed mood can feel sad, anxious, empty, helpless, hopeless, worthless, guilty, ashamed, irritable or restless, they may also lose interest in activities that were once pleasurable, experience loss of appetite or overeating, have problems concentrating, remembering details or making decisions, and may contemplate, attempt or commit suicide."

"What caused Chase to have depression?"

"From research, depression is most likely caused by a combination of genetic, biological, environmental, and psychological factors. However, depressive illnesses are also disorders of the brain. Longstanding theories about depression suggest that important neurotransmitters which are chemicals that brain cells use to communicate, are out of balance in depression. Other causes include gender, age, health conditions, trauma and grief, changes and stressful events, and medications and substances."

"Ok. What is the treatment?"

"For teens, it is recommended for a combination of medication and psychotherapy or talk therapy. There are two main types of psychotherapies, cognitive behavioral therapy or CBT and interpersonal therapy or IPT. In treating Chase, we will be employing the CBT approach. CBT helps people with depression reconstruct negative thought patterns. Doing so helps people interpret their environment and interaction with others in a positive and realistic way. It may also help with recognizing things that may be contributing to the depression and help change the behaviors that may be making the depression worse. There is an antidepressant medication called Prozac that was approved by the FDA for pediatric patients. Hopefully, with this combine treatment plan, Chase will improve."

"Thank you doctor. When will Chase be released?"

"I have talked with Luke and we won't be discharging Chase until tomorrow. I would like to meet with Chase three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next three months, and I am going to start the antidepressant medication today. You can pick up the medication at your local pharmacy."

"Thank you."

"Of course, I believe Chase is anxiously waiting for all of you." DR. Alicia Lafferty leaves the waiting to her office whilst the others walk down to Chase room. Leo opens the door and smiles when he sees Chase eating breakfast. Chase looks up when he hears the door open and smiles when he sees his family and friends. Since he just finished his breakfast, he push the table away from him and motions for Tasha and Leo and come sit on the bed next to him, Leo and Tasha grabbing his hand, he starts speaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take too much pills but I did. I want to thank Leo, Janelle and Mae for saving me. Dr. Lafferty told me what you did and you three saved my life."

"Of course we did," Mae speaks up, walking to the other side of the bed and grabbing his hand, "you are our friend and we care about you."

"Yea, you are my brother and I told you I would be there for you." Leo says. Chase looks up towards Mr. Davenport, "I'm sorry about telling the doctor out secret, I needed to."

"Its fine Chase, she said since it's under doctor-patient confidentiality agreement, she is not required to inform the government of it."

"Ok. What's going to happen to Bree and Adam, I am guessing you found about what they did."

"I did, both of them are grounded indefinitely, which means no friends, no electronics, no missions."

"Ok. So is watching them when on one is home."

"I have given that task to Eddy and trust me he is going to make sure they stay at the house."

"Really."

"Yes, it seems that he doesn't like bullies."

"Ok, that is really weird." They continue to talk.

* * *

"Have we reached a decision yet?" The chairperson of the school board asked the other members in the room. "I believe we have."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Three Months Later**

Chase walks through the hallways of Mission Creek High School, on his way to meet Leo for study group. He grins as he thinks back to the last three months since he got out of the hospital. He has been in counseling regularly with Dr. Alicia Lafferty, a psychologist, talking about various things, consisting of his mission to the bullying, to his family and friends. He realized that he did have issues dealing with his feelings, and Dr. Lafferty diagnosed Chase with Depression. Another thing that had happened was the Principle Perry got fired. The School Board in their meeting found that she was negligent in her duties and derelict in performing her duties and her continuing encouragement of the bullying that ran rampant in the school. After Perry got fired and the school board hired a new principle, the school came under a lot of changes. For one, the school board implemented a No Bullying policy throughout the area. Rose however did not like those changes, and continued to bully Chase and other students until she was expelled from the school, after getting numerous detentions and suspensions. Adam and Bree managed to curb their bullying at school, only name calling and small pranks that got them detentions but never more serious to earn suspension and expulsion, however, at home they would play cruel pranks and continued to harass Chase even if Tasha and Mr. Davenport kept grounding them to the house unless they had a mission. Chase had decided to start the study group to get the geeks and the jocks to interact more and to lessen the bullying. With the study group and the new policy, the bullying has gone down significantly. Chase sees Leo walking the hallways towards himself, Chase waves as the walk into the library together, "hey Chase, how was your day?"

"Good, got another A on my test so I am happy about that."

"That's great."

"Yea, I also heard that Mike got an A on his test."

"I heard that too. Do you know why he managed to get an A?"

"Come on Leo, it's a group effort and Mike did all of the hard work."

"Yea, but you helped guide him through the notes. You have helped a lot of the students."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did Chase. You stood up to the bullies, you spoke about your experience of being bullied, you put together this study group, you did that Chase, no one else."

"Thanks Leo. Shall we go inside."

"OK." Chase and Leo walks into the library for the study group.

* * *

Chase and Leo walks into the house when they see Mr. Davenport coming out of the stairs, "good, there you two are, we have a mission. There is a train full of people that cannot stop and they are going to crash when they get to a bend on the railway track. They have no way to stop nor do they have a way to slow down." Mr. Davenport goes back towards the elevator with Chase and Leo following them, "I have already told Adam and Bree." They continue on down to the lab where they entered Chase immediately enters his capsule, changing into his mission suit, he steps out. "Chase will be the mission leader while Leo and I will stay here and monitor the situation."

"Copy." Chase, Bree and Adam leaves the lab, they entered the helicopter and fly towards where the train was heading, "you heard what Mr. Davenport said, hundreds of men, women and children are in danger, we need to listen to each other."

* * *

Chase walks into the lab, with a bloody arm, Leo looks at him and immediately calls for Mr. Davenport, Mr. Davenport comes down into the lab and directs Chase over to the holotable. Mr. Davenport puts the aid kit down on the table from where he got it from upstairs, he looks at Chase, "I know you are upset."

"Damn right I'm upset, those two need to start listening and not just to me but also to Leo. They even ignored the firefighters that were on scene, they thought they knew better."

"I know Chase and I will talk to them. That is unacceptable."

"What are we going to do? If they won't listen to me on a mission, then future missions are already compromised because I won't be able to trust them to have my back."

"I know. I just don't know what to do with them." Mr. Davenport goes back to patching Chase up, finishing putting the last of the bandages on, "Go to your room Chase and get some rest. Tasha will have dinner soon."

"Thanks dad."

"You are welcome son." Mr. Davenport stands up and hug Chase, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you Chase and I will always try to protect you, even from family." Chase walks towards the elevator and went up to the main floor of the house, walking up the stairs to the second floor, he walks to his room. Opening up his door he sees all the awards that he has received in the last few months, most of them for academia. He sits on his bed and changes out of his mission suit, laying down on top of his covers, he closes his eyes and was fast asleep, not knowing when Leo came in, covering him up with a blanket, nor did he hear Mr. Davenport coming in, sitting next to him on the bed, laying his hand on his head. Neither did he hear Tasha coming in, sitting next to his dad watching over him.

* * *

Chase wakes up with a blanket covering him, he gets up and changes into sweats and a t-shirt, leaving his room he comes down the stairs and sees Janelle and Mae sitting at the table with Leo, he smiles a wide smile, knowing that no matter what Bree or Adam did to him he would always have his family that loves him for him.


End file.
